Dark Red
by kyoonel1220
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!] Namanya Oh Sehun. Ia adalah seorang dosen di Universitas Kyunghee. Tak ada satupun mahasiswa ataupun dosen lain yang mengetahui identitas aslinya, terkecuali Luhan, mahasiswa di bidang hukum. Seorang buronan pelaku pembunuhan berantai keluarganya sendiri. [HUNHAN!/YAOI!/THRILLER-PSYCHO!HUN] RnR PLEASE?
1. PROLOG

**Title: Dark Red**

**Author: kyoonel0472**

**Main Casts: Sehun and Luhan**

**Other Casts: Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho, Kai**

**Genre: Crime, Drama**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Sehun milik Luhan, Luhan milik Sehun. Titik.**

**.**

**Kyoonel0472's Present**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Ia bernama Oh Sehun. Lahir pada tanggal 12 bulan April tahun 1994. Ia adalah salah satu dosen di salah satu Universitas ternama di Korea, Kyunghee University. Umurnya masih muda, akan tetapi karena kecerdasannya ia dipilih untuk menjadi dosen, ia juga lulusan Harvard. Sehun, adalah pribadi yang arogan dan dingin, ia tidak akan segan segan membunuh orang yang berani mengusik hidupnya ataupun meremehkannya. Sehun dibesarkan di Amerika, tepatnya di New York. Ia pindah ke Korea (Negara asalnya) tentu karena suatu hal. Perlu diketahui, ia adalah seorang buronan pelaku pembunuhan berantai keluarganya sendiri. aka da satupun mahasiswa ataupun dosen yang mengetahui identitas aslinya, terkecuali _Luhan_, salah seorang mahasiswa dibidang hukum yang tak sengaja mengetahuinya. Dan yang perlu kalian tahu, ia selalu membawa pisau kapanpun dan kemanapun ia akan pergi, termasuk untuk mengajar.

.

.

"Ah, dia sangat tampan, impian apa ini?! Aku diajar oleh dosen setampan dia!"

"Dia memang tampan, tapi entah mengapa aku mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak padanya."

"Jangan abaikan Kai, Lu. Dia itu _kekasih_mu."

.

"Dia sosok yang begitu sempurna, tapi mengapa dia begitu arogan dan dingin…"

.

.

"Dia menghilang… kemana dia? Bagaimana kita mencarinya, ketua?"

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, kau ingat, dia adalah seorang pembunuh berkedok pangeran."

.

.

.

"Aku tak semudah itu kau dapatkan. Cih, dasar polisi bodoh."

.

.

**PRAANGG!**

"OMONA! B-benda ini kan..oh..tidak..apa yang ada di otak_nya_?"

.

"Benda ini adalah jiwaku, tanpanya aku bisa mati hahaha."

"Kau bercanda…"

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukainya, sudah kukatakan aku punya firasat buruk padanya.. seperti sesuatu yang aneh dan mengganjal."

"Hah. Lupakan firasat konyolmu itu, Kyungsoo."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kai?"

"Aku akan memutuskannya. Aku ingin mendapatkan_nya_ bagaimanapun itu caranya."

"Kau sudah gila."

"Aku setuju denganmu."

.

.

"Hah..hah.. ke-kenapa kau melakukan..ini?"

"Kau memesona, kau tahu itu."

.

.

.

"Dia…. Aku tak menyangka dengan kejadian kemarin..KYAAAAA, ta-tapi kan…ah, aku tak perduli."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TEBECE**

BEHAHHAHAAHAHA apaan ini yaampun-_- ancur pisan euyy. PROLOG MACAM APA INI?! Adakah diantara kalian yang penasaran? Penasaran kah? Kalo misalnya penasaran, sok atuh review~ dan kalo respon yang diberikan cukup banyak, aku bakal secepatnya lanjutin ke chapter 1 nya hohoho..

SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAPTER SATU~~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Title: Dark Red**

**Author: kyoonel0472**

**Main Casts: Sehun and Luhan**

**Other Casts: Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho, Kai**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Sehun milik Luhan, Luhan milik Sehun. Titik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRRTT DRRTT**

'**ByunBaekk's call'**

Ponsel milik Luhan bergetar. Ternyata ada panggilan masuk. Luhan segera mengangkatnya

"Yeoboseyo, Baek."

"Hey, _man, _hari ini aku tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu, maaf. Chanyeol menjemputku secara mendadak, dan dengan terpaksa aku harus menerimanya, maafkan aku, Lu." Ucap Baekhyun menyesal. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri, kau tak perlu khawatir." Balas Luhan. Di seberang sana Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Kau terbaik. Sampai jumpa dikelas, _man._" Sahutnya. Luhan terkekeh kecil, lalu memutus panggilannya.

_Well, _Luhan memang hidup seorang diri di Korea. Ia ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya di Negara ini, karena universitas yang sudah lama ia idam-idamkan, _Kyunghee University._ Dan juga ia ingin belajar hidup mandiri dengan tidak keterganungan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Luhan merupakan anak tunggal dan dari kecil ia selalu dimanjakan oleh _mommy _dan_ daddy_nya. _Daddy _Luhan merupakan pengusaha tersukses di China, Negara asalnya. Dan _mommy _Luhan adalah seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga biasa yang gemar menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk kegiatan _shopping._ Luhan sendiri merutuki kebiasaan _mommy_nya itu. Tentu saja Luhan bekerja paruh waktu, ia menjadi pelayan disalah satu restoran di Seoul. Walaupun _daddy_ Luhan bersikeras melarang Luhan bekerja, namun Luhan dengan keras kepalanya menolak. Ia ingin mencari uang sendiri, ia tidak mau terus terusan meminta uang ke orangtuanya.

Luhan merupakan mahasiswa jurusan hukum. Cita-citanya tentu ingin menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Membela kebeneran, Luhan sangat suka dua kata itu. Sudah satu semester Luhan menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Ia memiliki kekasih, _well, _faktanya sejak pertama kali Luhan menginjakkan kaki di Universitas ini, ia sudah memiliki banyak penggemar, termasuk Kai, kekasihnya. Luhan itu tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan dan ia juga memiliki kepribadian yang ceria dan hangat. Dua orang teman yang sangat berharga, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan menyayangi mereka semua.

.

Seperti biasanya, suasana kampus pasti ramai. Luhan segera menuju kelasnya. Dan disana terlihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengobrol, "Mengobrol tanpaku." Ucap Luhan sakarstik _entah-pada-siapa_. Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengarnya, dengan segera ia menoleh kebelakang yang memang tempat duduk Luhan.

"Kami menunggumu." Ucap Baekhyun gemas sambil mencubit hidung Luhan. "Lepaskan, hey!" Seru Luhan tak suka. Baekhyun tergelak dan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua temannya itu. "Tak akan ada yang memberimu contekan lagi, ." Ucap Luhan sengit saat hidungnya sudah terbebas dari cubitan _sialan_ Baekhyun.

"Ouh, aku takut untuk itu." Balas Baekhyun menyebalkan. Luhan mendengus, "Temanmu menyebalkan, Kyungsoo." Adu Luhan. Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Baekhyun pelan dan berkata, "Luhan serius, kau baru tahu rasa." Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Maafkan aku, _sob."_ Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "No. kau harus mentraktirku nanti, masa bodoh." Ucap Luhan santai. Baekhyun mendengus, "Arra–"

**TENG TENG**

Baekhyun mendengus sebal Karena ucapannya terpotong oleh bel sialan itu. Semua murid duduk dibangkunya masing masing. Dosen pun sudah memasuki ruangan bersama… _what?_ Ah, mahasiswa baru.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa dosen Cheon ramah, "Pagi pak." Sahut seluruh murid.

"Okay, kali ini kita kedatangan seseorang." Ucapnya. Seluruh murid sontak menatap _seseorang _yang ada disebelah dosen Cheon. _Ouh_, oke biar Luhan yang mendeskripsikan _seseorang_ yang menurutnya–seluruh murid, adalah mahasiswa baru.

Dia mempunya postur tubuh yang tinggi dan proposional. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat caramel yang tersisir rapih sampai ke kening. Walau samar, alisnya juga lumayan tebal, sorot mata yang tajam, hidungnya mancung menawan, dan bibirnya– oh Luhan tak sanggup mengatakannya. Sangat _kissable_ dan _sexy!_ Tipis, merah muda. Rahangnya tegas, dan yang paling mencolok adalah kulitnya yang _sangat _putih dan agak pucat. Mata Luhan tak bisa lepas dari _sosok_ tampan–sangat tampan dan terkesan dingin itu. Tapi yang bikin Luhan heran adalah pakaiannya yang sangat rapi, tidak santai seperti mahasiswa kebanyakan. Ia memakai kemeja putih polos dan celana panjang hitam dan ia membawa ransel hitam. Cukup sederhana, tapi memikat.

Dosen Cheon berdehem. "Anda dapat memperkenalkan diri." Ucapnya pada _seseorang_ itu. Ia mengangguk dan memulai

"Nama saya Oh Sehun. Kalian dapat memanggil saya dengan sebutan Sehun saja, karena umur saya baru dua puluh tahun. Mulai detik ini dan seterusnya, saya akan mengajar dikelas kalian. Terima kasih." Ucapnya tenang lalu membungkukan badannya. Semua murid dikelas ini tentu tercengang. Tak dapat dipercaya, orang semuda dan setampan Oh Sehun dapat menjadi dosen. Ini benar-benar sebuah kelangkaan.

"Sehun ini merupakan mahasiswa lulusan Harvard. Karena kecerdasannya yang melampaui batas, ia dapat menjadi dosen diumur semuda ini. Ia berada disini juga karena _dipilih _oleh menteri pendidikan Korea. Saya harap kalian dapat menerimanya dengan baik." Ujar dosen Cheon menambahkan. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, terima kasih." Ia pun segera berlalu meninggalkan kelas hukum tersebut.

Tentu saja reaksi para mahasiswa disini beraneka ragam. Ada yang masih tak percaya, ada juga yang percaya, da nada juga yang mengagumi sosok dosen _kelewat tampan_ ini–termasuk Luhan. 'berlebihan sekali.' Sungut Sehun dalam hati.

"_Well_, aku tak tahu harus memanggil kalian apa. Anak-anak? Itu terdengar menjijikan. Bagaimana kalau teman-teman?" Ucapnya canggung. Semua murid tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian mereka semua mengangguk cepat. "Itu lebih baik." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum simpul. Hanya senyum simpul, tapi berhasil membuat Luhan meleleh karena senyuman_nya._ 'Pabo Luhan! Kau itu sudah memiliki kekasih, hah ingat Kai, ingat Kai.' Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Okay, kita akan mulai pelajarannya. Aku ingin kalian membuka buku paket halaman 553." Ucap Sehun. Seluruh murid pun terlihat sangat memerhatikan dosen muda nan tampan itu ketika menjelaskan. 'Dia yang membuatku seperti ini, dasar tampan.' Umpat Luhan dalam hati saat dirasa jantungnya mulai berdebar tak karuan.

.

.

Kelimanyanya sudah berkumpul dikantin. Seperti biasa, Luhan dengan Kai, Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, dan malangnya Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kekasih. "Yo, , kau tak mungkin lupa traktirannya." Ucap Luhan geli. Baekhyun mendengus, "Tentu saja, aku kan tidak pikun." Jawabnya ketus. Yang lainnya hanya dapat terkekeh geli

"Yang ikhlas dong, _bro."_ Sahut Kyungsoo santai. Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Kalian ingin memesan apa?" Tanyanya. "Ah, aku ingin memesan kimchi saja. Minumannya samakan saja denganmu." Jawab Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk paham, "Yang lain?"

"Aku sama dengan _my deer._" Ucapnya sambil merangkul Luhan mesra, dan Kai mendapat satu jitakan telak didahinya. "Kau, Kyung?"

"Aku samakan saja denganmu." Jawabnya. Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan ketika hendak pergi Chanyeol berseru, "Hey hey! Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku aku ingin memesan apa?" Ujarnya kesal. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Ck! Kau kan selalu sama denganku, sialan!" Balas Baekhyun sengit. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Baekhyun pun langsung melesat pergi untuk memesan.

"Kalian tahu, dikelasku kedatangan dosen baru!" Ujar Luhan antusias. Kai berdecih, "Paling dosen tua, beruban, keriput, dan agak bot–" Tentu saja Luhan memukul kepala kekasihnya itu, "Bodoh. Dia itu kebalikannya." Ucap Luhan kesal. Chanyeol tergelak, "Lalu?" Tanyanya

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo sebentar dan berkata "Kalian pasti akan terkejut." Luhan berdehem sebentar, "Dia itu masih muda sangaaattt muda, selain itu dia tampan, sangaaaattttttt sangat sangat sangat sangat tampan! Namanya Oh Sehun, umurnya baru menginjak dua puluh tahun. Selain itu ia merupakan lulusan Harvard." Cerita Luhan menggebu-gebu. Kai yang mendengarnya berusaha mati-matian agar tidak memukul kepala kekasih tercintanya ini.

"Ck, mengapa berlebihan sekali?" Cibir Kai, "Memangnya setampan apa dia? Hah paling juga lebih tampan aku."Ucap Kai kesal. "Lebih tampan kau darimana, bodoh! Jelas-jelas dia itu bak pangeran salju, tampan dan _sangat _putih." Luhan menekankan kata sangat. Dan Luhan melirik Kai dari atas sampai bawah "Dan lihat dirimu. Kau ini hitam, dan Sehun jauh melebihi putih. Kau juga tidak terlalu tampan. Kau itu _standard, _sedangkan Sehun _terlalu tampan_. Kau tidak pintar dikelas sastra, dan Sehun sangat pintar dalam segala hal." Jelas Luhan membanding-bandingkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Itu karena hanya aku yang telah memiliki hatimu." Ucap Kai jengah. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tertawa keras. Luhan hanya diam, _skak mat_. "Kai benar, Lu. Haha kau ini, tega sekali membanding-bandingkannya dengan dosen baru itu. Kau membuat perutku sakit, kau tahu." Ucap Chanyeol terengah-engah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Sabar Kai." Ujar Kyungsoo geli. Kai meniup poninya sebal, Luhan pun memutar bola matanya.

"PESANAN DATANG~" Seru Baekhyun saat ia datang membawa nampan besar berisikan makanan yang mereka pesan. Lalu mereka mulai menyantapnya dengan lahap. Disela-sela acara makan Luhan berkata, "Ah, dia sangat tampan, impian apa ini?! Aku diajar oleh dosen setampan dia!" Serunya senang. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo berkata

"Dia memang tampan, tapi entah mengapa aku mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak padanya." Ucap Kyungsoo, ragu. Luhan berdecak "Ya, apa masalahmu?" Sahut Luhan jengkel. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku hanya memiliki _feeling_ yang tidak enak saja padanya. Terserah kau saja, Lu, mau percaya atau tidak." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku mana percaya denganmu, Kyung." Balas Luhan "Aku…kurasa dia..aku..aku sangat senang menatapnya." Ucap Luhan pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan

"Jangan abaikan Kai, Lu. Dia itu _kekasih_mu." Ujar Baekhyun mengingatkan. Lalu ia melirik kearah Kai yang terlihat biasa saja, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun menatapnya. Merasa diperhatikan, ia bertanya "Mwo? Hah, anak ini memang sudah sering seperti ini. Bahkan dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Jaehyun kemarin lusa, dan sekarang ia _hampir _mengatakan ia menyukai dosen muda itu. Tapi tetap saja hatinya tidak bisa berpaling dariku." Jelas Kai tenang dan santai "Itu hanya perasaan sesaat, tenang saja." Lanjutnya. Mereka semua mengangguk paham dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang mudah menyukai seseorang.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih menunduk. Entah kenapa ia merasa perasaannya kali ini bukan sesaat. Melainkan..berbeda, jauh berbeda dari kata sesaat.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Seperti biasa Kai mengantarkan Luhan ke apartemennya. Ia tadi tidak menjemput Luhan untuk berangkat bersama karena ia _dipaksa _berangkat bersama adiknya, Hyenshi untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah lebih dulu, Kai tidak akan sempat menjemput Luhan terlebih jarak dari rumahnya ke apartemen Luhan terbilnag cukup jauh.

"Terima kasih, Kai." Ucap Luhan ketika mereka sudah sampai. Kai tersenyum tulus, "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku." Balasnya lembut. Luhan tersenyum dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir sang kekasih serta melumatnya dengan lembut sekali, kai membalas.

"Aku masuk dulu ya." Pamit Luhan, Kai pun mengangguk dan langsung melesat pergi dari pintu apartemen Luhan yang baru saja tertutup. Luhan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring diatas ranjang mewah dan empuk itu. "Hah.." Luhan menghela nafas sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Jantungnya berdebar lagi. Ya tapi bukan karena ciuman singkatnya dengan Kai melainkan ketika ia kembali mengingat wajah sang _dosen tampan._ Luhan rasa pipinya sudah memerah sekarang, ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah _kelewat _tampan dosennya, suara berat nan _sexy _ketika ia menerangkan.

"Dia sosok yang begitu sempurna, tapi mengapa dia begitu arogan dan dingin…" Gumamnya. Luhan bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu karena tadi ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sehun di parkiran, ia kecewa karena ketika ia sapa 'Hi, Sehun.' Dengan ceria, dosen tampan itu malah menatapnya datar dan langsung melengos meninggalkan Luhan untuk mengambil motor ninjanya. Luhan menggerutu tak jelas saat mengingatnya.

"Ayolah, Luhan. Berpikir positif, mungkin dia seperti itu Karena dia lelah. Kan ini hari pertamanya menjadi dosen." Ucap Luhan meyakinkan dirinya dan tak lama kemudian ia langsung terlelap.

.

.

Jauh dari Korea Selatan. Para polisi di Negara Amerika, tepatnya di New York sedang berusaha keras melacak keberadaan salah seorang yang terbukti atas kasus pembunuhan sadis berantai keluarganya sendiri. Polisi-polisi ini sudah mencari keberadaan_ Andrew Wastr_– nama seseorang itu yang sekarang telah berpredikat _buronan _keseluruh penjuru New York dan beberapa kota lain di Amerika. Polisi juga masih menyelidiki apa sebenarnya motif _ia_ melakukan perbuatan keji ini. Kedua orangtua dan kedua saudaranya ditemukan polisi dengan keadaan mengenaskan dirumahnya sendiri. Mayat lelaki paruh baya (ayah_nya_) ditemukan dengan kondisi kepala dan badan terpisah, mayat ibunya dengan kondisi mulut sobek dan bekas tembakan tepat dijantung, kakak lelakinya dengan kondisi mengeluarkan busa dari mulut dengan tubuh memar dan bekas tusukan pedang, terakhir adiknya dengan keadaan nadi tersayat-sayat dan otak serta usus yang keluar.

Para polisi disini juga sudah mendapat sebuah pengakuan dari salah seorang teman_nya, _ia mengaku bahwa dirinya pernah nyaris ditusuk oleh sebilah pisau oleh_nya _hanya karena ia tidak memakai hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan_ . _Yang lebih parah lagi ia nyaris membunuh temannya sendiri–Vrans saat berada dihalaman belakang _Universitas Harvard._ Polisi menduga ia termasuk golongan orang yang disebut _psychopath._

"Umurnya masih sangat muda, tapi sudah melakukan tindakan keji seperti ini, dasar gila." Ucap Minseok yang merupakan salah seorang polisi berwarganegaraan Korea. Sang ketua mengangguk. "Ia juga memiliki banyak prestasi dibidang pendidikan, dan pernah menjadi asisten dosen saat di Harvard. Cerdas sekali bocah ini." Balasnya sambil terus membolak-balik kertas daftar para mahasiswa Harvard yang mereka minta untuk mempermudah mengetahui seluk beluk pemuda ini.

"Dia menghilang… kemana dia? Bagaimana kita mencarinya, ketua?" Ucap Minseok frustasi. Sang ketua–Suho yang berkewarganegaraan sama dengan Minseok menghela nafas, "Kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, kau ingat, dia adalah seorang pembunuh berkedok pangeran." Ucapnya tegas.

"Kita sudah mencari kemana-mana, bahkan bisa dibilang hampir seluruh kota besar maupun pelosok di Amerika ini sudah kita jamah, tapi tak sama sekali menemukan jejaknya." Sungutnya. "Hey." Panggil Suho dan dibalas gumaman oleh Minseok. "Matanya..sipit?" Ucapnya tak yakin saat ia berhasil menemukan biodata_nya._ "Jinjjayo?" Balas Minseok, "Coba kulihat." Matanya melebar saat melihat "Ah, dia keturunan antara Cina, Jepang atau Korea." Ucapnya yakin, "Ternyata dia memang tampan, aku baru tahu wajahnya." Ucapnya. Suho mendengus, "Salahkan dirimu yang langsung mengejar _dia _dengan mobil polisi padahal kita tahu _dia_ pasti sudah tak ada. Aku menelusuri rumah itu dan menemukan satu-satunya foto_nya._ Dia sangat bersih, kau tahu. Bahkan kita tidak menemukan sidik jarinya sama sekali. Ia seperti professional." Jawabnya panjang lebar. "Tidak mungkin juga kalau keluarganya itu saling membunuh ataupun bunuh diri." Tambahnya.

"Iya kau benar. Dia benar-benar langka. Tampan, kaya, cerdas, masih muda tetapi bejat." Ucap Minseok sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

Sehun menonton acara televisi di apartemennya dengan wajah datar. Pasalnya tak ada acara yang seru saat ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Sesampainya dikamar ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya tajam. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan seringaiannya, "Tidak aka nada satu orang pun yang akan mengetahui identitas asliku. Terlebih para polisi keparat itu, bahkan aku lebih cerdas dari mereka semua. Aku tak semudah itu kau dapatkan. Cih, dasar polisi bodoh." Gumamnya kemudian tertawa. Ia segera menggeledah isi tas yang tadi ia bawa saat mengajar.

Akhirnya ia menemukan benda kesayangannya itu. Kemudian mengecupnya sekali. "Hai sayangku. Kau kering. Tidak merah. Akan kubuat kau basah dan merah hingga berbekas _lagi. _Tapi ada saatnya, sayang. Ugh, tanganku sudah gatal sekali ingin mencari _yang lain._ Pasti menyenangkan." Ucapnya tenang dengan benda itu, pisau. Sehun mengarahkan pisau itu ke jari telunjuknya kemudian menyayatnya sampai mengeluarkan cairan merah. Ia tersenyum senang lalu ia jilat jari telunjuknya dengan sensual, kemudian ia hisap sampai cairan itu tidak keluar lagi.

"Rasanya selalu seperti ini. Aku ingin yang lebih manis. Ah sepertinya mulai besok aku harus memerhatikan para mahasiswa di Universitas itu, apalagi dikelasku. Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih manis." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan seringaian. Tak lama kemudian ia pun terlelap.

.

Kali ini Baekhyun berangkat bersama Luhan, karena Kai (lagi lagi) dipaksa oleh Hyeshin. Mereka berangkat menggunakan mobil Baekhyun. "Kenapa sih wajahnya terus terbayang-bayang? Kenapa juga aku bisa memimpikan dia semalam." Umpat Luhan pelan, Baekhyun yang ada disamping Luhan pun menoleh, "Kau kenapa? Mengapa mengumpat seperti itu? Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya. Luhan pun menggaruk tengkuknya dan mencoba tertawa

"What? Siapa yang mengumpat? Haha, mungkin kau salah dengar Byun." Jawabnya kikuk. Mata Baekhyun memincing melihat gelagat Luhan. "Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk ragu, "Tentu saja."

Mereka pun memasuki kelas. Luhan dan Baekhyun pikir mereka terlambat karena kebiasaan Baekhyun yang gemar _ngaret. _"Kalian berdua." Sapa Kyungsoo, Luhan tersenyum simpul dan langsung memilih duduk ditempatnya. "Kupikir akan terlambat, dan dosen tampan itu juga belum masuk. Beruntungnya." Ucap Baekhyun lega, Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh. Tak lama kemudian sang dosen memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya hangat pada seluruh murid, "Pagi." Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban para mahasiswa itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Tapi, berefek sangat besar pada Luhan. Ia merasakan debaran itu kembali. "Shit." Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Aku ingin salah seorang dari kalian melakukan presentasi tentang tata negara, materinya sudah aku siapkan, jadi mahasiswa yang terpilih akan menjelaskan lebih detail lagi saja. Sangat mudah, aku akan memilihnya secara acak." Ujar Sehun, terlihat beberapa mahasiswa wajahnya langsung pucat dan Baekhyun, wajahnya seolah mengatakan 'mampus-aku-kalau-terpilih'. Kyungsoo terlihat kalem, dan Luhan jangan ditanya, jantungnya dua kali lipat berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Sehun mulai melihat absen para murid satu persatu. Matanya tertuju pada nomor absen 15 yang bernama ringkas 'Lu Han' ia memilihnya. "Okay silahkan maju kedepan, Lu Han." Perintahnya. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena tidak terpilih, Baekhyun senang bukan main. Luhan merasa ingin mati detik ketika namanya disebut oleh si _tampan._ Dengan wajah tegang Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk dimejanya.

Luhan sudah berada dihadapan Sehun. Luhan menunduk tak berani menatap wajah dosennya itu. Sehun memerhatikan Luhan dengan intens, ia menahan seringaiannya. "Hey." Panggilnya, mau tak mau Luhan terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya dan sialnya matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam milik Sehun. "Ini _flashdisk_nya. Kau harus menerangkannya sedetail mungkin, kau akan mendapat nilai tambahan jika presentasimu bagus." Ucapnya, dalam hati Sehun berkata 'Yang kemarin? Haha, lumayan juga, aku rasa aku bisa meraihnya.' Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat agar tak bertatap muka dengan Sehun, demi apapun ia sangat ingin terjun dari atas tebing saat ini saking gugupnya.

Luhan pun segera melakukan presentasinya didepan kelas. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan lalu membuangnya untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya. Tak satupun gerak gerik Luhan yang lolos dari matanya. Ia terus memerhatikan Luhan yang kini sudah lebih_ rilex _berpresentasi. 'Aku rasa aku menyesal karena telah mengabaikan sapaannya kemarin.' Pikir Sehun dalam hati.

"Kamsahamnida." Ucap Luhan mengakhiri kegiatan presentasinya. Luhan pun berjalan kearah meja Sehun untuk mengembalikan _flashdisk_nya. Sehun kemudian berkata, "Kau cukup baik melakukannya, kau mendapat nilai tambahan." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan ia meletakkan _flashdisk _itu dimeja, tangan Sehun terangkat bermaksud ingin mengambil _flashdisk_nya tapi tak sengaja tangannya malah menyentuh tangan Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari hal itu langsung buru-buru menarik tangannya dan dengan cepat ia balik kekursinya, Sehun menahan senyumnya.

* * *

"Yak, kau ini bagaimana? Dasar ceroboh! Sudah sana cepat ambil buku tulismu. Tidak pakai lama." Omel Baekhyun saat Luhan memberitahu bukunya tertinggal dikelas, padahal mereka sudah ada diparkiran dan kelas mereka ada dilantai lima. "Iya! Tunggu aku, ya~!" Balas Luhan, ia pun langsung melesat menuju kelasnya.

Luhan membuka pintu kelasnya dengan hati-hati, ia pikir sudah tidak ada orang, namun ia melihat Sehun sedang merapikan barang-barang dimejanya. Luhan memilih untuk mengintip saja. Tiba-tiba saja

**PRAANGG!**

Luhan terkejut sekali. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat apa yang terjatuh, dan saat ia tahu, "OMONA! B-benda ini kan..oh..tidak..apa yang ada di otak_nya_?" Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri saat ia melihat dengan jelas sebuah pisau besar yang pastinya sangat tajam itu tergeletak dilantai kelasnya. Karena tidak ingin ketahuan, Luhan perlahan menutup pintunya dan bersandar pada dinding. "Apa maksudnya sih?" Tanyanya bingung. "Mengapa ia membawa pi–" Oh tak disangka sekali, saat ini Sehun tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau..sedang apa?" Tanyanya menyelidik. Luhan bungkam. "A-aku i-itu ak–" ucapannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap pria yang dihadapannya kini sedang menggenggam _pisau _tadi. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan, saat ia tahu ia segera tersenyum miring. Seakan tahu yang ada dipikiran Luhan, ia pun segera berkata "Benda ini adalah jiwaku, tanpanya aku bisa mati hahaha." Luhan melototkan matanya, "A-apa?" Balasnya _shock. _Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau benda ini adalah jiwaku dan aku bisa mati tanpanya. Kau mendengarnya tidak heum." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Luhan, Luhan menahan nafas saat itu juga. Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dan Luhan berkata "Kau bercanda…" Luhan sangat _shock _saat ini. Sehun tersenyum manis, manis sekali. Ah Luhan dibuat meleleh olehnya. "Terserah padamu, Lu Han." Ucapnya datar dan menekankan kata Lu Han, kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke ceruk leher Luhan dan mengecupnya sekali dan _agak _lama. Luhan menahan nafas lagi saat itu. Setelah itu Sehun menjauhkan dirinya, "Aku pergi dulu." Luhan hanya diam tak merespon.

Setelah Sehun pergi, ia langsung memegang dada kirinya yang tengah berdebar kencang. Wajahnya merah sekali sekarang. "Oh..tidak dapat dipercaya.." Gumamnya.

.

.

**07.00 pm**

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berkunjung ke apartemen Luhan untuk kegiatan kerja kelompok, "Kita akan membahas tentang apa ya?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil terus membolak-balikan buku paket super tebalnya. "Bagaimana kalau tentang hokum pidana? Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik dengan bab itu. Orang-orang yang terjerat kasus berbayang pastilah sangat _keren _haha." Ucapnya dan dihadiahi satu jitakan oleh Baekhyun. "Keren darimana, pabo." Tukasnya, "Mereka yang terjerat kasus pidana sudah dipastikan adalah orang jahat, dan aku sangat anti dengan orang jahat." Imbuhnya. "Lagipula aku hanya bercanda." Umpat Kyungsoo, ia tidak terima kalau kepalanya dijitak begitu saja oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya! Luhan, yo yo~ hey, _man_?" Teriak Baekhyun yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun berdecak, "Kau tidak menyimak pembicaraan ini." Cibirnya, Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Pembicaraan soal apa?" Kyungsoo meninju lengan Luhan kesal

"Ck, ayolah kita ini sedang membicarakan tentang apa yang akan kita bahas untuk tugas kelompok ini. Kau sedari tadi hanya diam dan ternyata melamun." Omelnya, Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak fokus tadi." Ucapnya, Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa sih?" Tanyanya penasaran, "A-aku–"

"Tentu saja sang dosen tampan, Oh Sehun." Sela Kyungsoo. Luhan salah tingkah detik itu juga, "Hah..lagi lagi si dosen tampan. Kau itu sudah memiliki Kai, Luhan ingat Kai Kai Kai Kai." Ucap Baekhyun sebal. Luhan mendengus karenanya, "Kalian tidak tahu saja tadi saat–" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Saat apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik. Luhan yang hampir keceplosan itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa, hehe." Ujarnya canggung. Kyungsoo merasa pasti Luhan sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"Luhan, kau sangat suka pada Sehun kah?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian mengangguk perlahan. "Benar kata Kai. Kau ini tipe orang yang mudah menyukai seseorang, tapi tetap saja perasaan yang seperti itu bukan _cinta _dan hanya sementara saja. Sebatas kagum mungkin?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menerawang. "Aku akui kalau aku memang mudah menyukai seseorang, tapi untukkali ini berbeda. Entah mengapa jantungku selalu berdetak tak normal saat memikirkannya apalagi saat meihat wajahnya." Luhan menundukan kepalanya dalam. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukainya, sudah kukatakan aku punya firasat buruk padanya.. seperti sesuatu yang aneh dan mengganjal." Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Luhan menghela nafas jengah, "Hah. Lupakan firasat konyolmu itu, Kyungsoo." Balasnya sembari mencibir. Memang sih, yang sudah sudah firasat seorang Do Kyungsoo selalu benar, tapi Luhan yakin kali ini, bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tidaklah benar. Baekhyun berdehem ringan dan berkata

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kai?"

Luhan diam. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu ini sejak kapan, tapi baru kali ini aku merasa jantungku baik baik saja saat kami berciuman, biasanya jantungku akan berdetak tak karuan saat sudah melakukannya. Tapi kemarin aku tak dapat merasakannya. Lain dengan Sehun, aku memikirkan wajahnya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdetak tak normal." Curhat Luhan. "Mungkin aku akan memutuskannya. Aku ingin mendapatkan_nya_ bagaimanapun itu caranya." Tambahnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya menatap horror kearah Luhan.

"Yang benar saja!" Seru Baekhyun. "Kau akan menyakitinya, Lu. Ah ada apa dengan dirimu." Ujar Kyungsoo prihatin. "Kau sudah gila." Cibir Baekhyun, Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan

"Aku setuju denganmu." Jawabnya datar.

.

.

Luhan hanya ingin membaca di perpustakaan sore itu, ia tak pulang bersama Kai karena ingin merenungkan perasaannya. Benarkah ini hanya sesaat atau bukan. Perpustakaan sangat sepi sore ini, hanya ada dirinya dan penjaga perpus. Luhan mendudukan dirinya ke salah satu kursi, biasanya Luhan akan membaca novel jika ia sedang bimbang atau pun sedih. Ia pun berjalan mengitari perpus untuk mencari novel yang bagus. Ia mendapatkannya, novel yang berjudul 'Why I Love You?' saat ia hendak membuka halaman pertama di novel itu tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik secara paksa oleh _seseorang _dan membuat novel itu terjatuh.

Orang yang Luhan sangat yakini adalah Sehun itu membawanya kesudut ruangan yang tak terjangkau dari sang penjaga. Lalu Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan ke dinding dan kedua tangannya memegangi bahu Luhan. Luhan hanya diam. Otaknya terlalu lamban untuk berpikir saat ini. "S-Sehun k-kau mau mmpphh–" Tanpa diduga tiba-tiba saja Sehun langsung mencium bibir cherry milik Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saking terkejutnya, kondisi jantungnya? Jangan ditanya.

Sehun melumat bibir itu dengan nafsu. Ia melahap habis habisan bibir si _cantik. _Sehun terus melumatnya kasar dan ganas agar Luhan mau meresponnya, benar saja Luhan kemudian meresponnya saat lidah Sehun menjilati bibir Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Bahkan tangan Luhan sudah terkalung manis dileher Sehun dan tangan Sehun pun sudah melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan. Keduanya terus saja melumat, menghisap, dan menggigit bibir satu sama lain dengan bergairah. Tangan Luhan berpindah ke tengkuk Sehun guna memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mmmpphh.." Desah Luhan tertahan. Sehun menggeram mendengar desahan Luhan dengan segera ia segera menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dengan _sangat _keras. Rencana berhasil. Bibir Luhan berdarah, "Ahh sshh.." Rintihnya saat ia merasa nyeri dibibir bawahnya. Sehun langsung menghisap kuat-kuat bibir berdarah itu ia juga menjilati darah itu sampai habis tak tersisa. Luhan masih membuka mulutnya, langsung saja ia melesakkan lidahnya dan disambut hangat oleh lidah Luhan. Lidah mereka saling beradu dan bergulat, melilit satu sama lain.

"Eungghh..ahhh.." Desah Luhan sambil terus menjambaki rambut Sehun. Mereka terus saja melakukan kegiatan panas itu sampai akhirnya Luhan meondorong dada bidang sang _dosen _sekuat tenaga karena dirasa nafasnya nyaris habis.

"Hah..hah.. ke-kenapa kau melakukan..ini?" Tanya Luhan, nafasnya bahkan belum stabil betul. Sehun tersenyum manis, ya Luhan meleleh lagi. Kemudian ia membelai pipi sebelah kiri Luhan dengan lembut dan berkata, "Kau memesona, kau tahu itu." Ucapnya yang berhasil membuat Luhan tambah meleleh. Sehun menempelkan kening dan hidung mereka, Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya karena ia tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Sehun kembali menciumnya, ciuman ini _santai _tidak seperti sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian Sehun menarik wajahnya menjauh setelah ia menghisap dengan kuat bibir bawah Luhan yang luka karena ulahnya itu.

"Pulanglah bersamaku." Ucap Sehun. Luhan bingung mau merespon apa. Yang jelas ia merasa terbang entah kelangit berapa karena _kejadian-tak-terduga _yang ia dapatkan dari Sehun. Dan yang membuat Luhan lebih lega lagi, sang penjaga perpus tidak mengetahui _kegiatan _yang baru saja menimpanya.

.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. "Hah~" Ia menghela nafas sambil memegangi dada kirinya dan menatap langit langit kamarnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum bahagia

"Dia…. Aku tak menyangka dengan kejadian kemarin..KYAAAAA, ta-tapi kan…ah, aku tak perduli." Luhan terus saja tersenyum seperti orang gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEBECE**

* * *

**WANNA REVIEW? :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Dark Red**

**Author: kyoonel1220**

**Main Casts: Sehun and Luhan**

**Other Casts: Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho, Kai**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: Sehun milik Luhan, Luhan milik Sehun. Titik.**

**.**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, rusa. Wajahmu nampak berseri-seri sekali. Apa kau sedang bahagia?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Luhan baru saja datang dan menduduki kursi dibelakangnya. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun merona,

"Ya? A-ah, berseri-seri dari mananya, _ ._ Wajahku kan memang selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan." Jawab Luhan kikuk. Baekhyun menatapnya datar dan kemudian ia kembali teringat sesuatu untuk ditanyakan kepada sahabatnya ini.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, soal pembahasan kita 'aku-akan-memutuskan-Kai' tempo hari di rumahmu, apa itu benar-benar akan kau laksanakan?" Tanyanya serius. Seketika Luhan membeku. _Oh ayolah_, apakah ia setega dan sejahat itu _berencana akan _memutuskan Kai? Dan parahnya lagi, demi _dosennya _sendiri! Bahkan Luhan baru diajarkan beberapa hari oleh Sehun, namun dirinya telah jatuh dalam pesona sang dosen muda dengan begitu mudahnya. Mereka bahkan berciuman—yang membuat wajah Luhan berseri-seri bahagia pagi ini— tempo hari dengan sangat _panas_nya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan malah melamun pun menoyor sayang kepalanya,

"Kenapa malah melamun, _sih_? Aku bertanya dan sebaiknya kau menjawab." Dengusnya sebal. Luhan pun langsung tersadar dan segera menjawab, "Melamun apanya? E-eum.. untuk pertanyaanmu yang barusan, aku rasa aku akan memikirkannya lagi. Sudahlah Baek, aku ingin ke toilet dulu sebentar." Kilah Luhan dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ku harap kau tak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu waktu itu, Luhan." Gumam Baekhyun.

.

.

"AAARRRGGHHH! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku?!" Teriak Luhan frustasi ketika sudah berada didalam kamar mandi. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin wastafel, _apa kau benar-benar akan mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Kai, Luhan? Apa kau sejahat itu pada kekasih tercintamu sendiri, huh? _Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia mendesah frustasi dan segera membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran agar pikirannya kembali segar. Kemudian ketika ia mendongak ia melihat— "KAU?!" —Sehun yang sedang berdiri bersandar dengan tangan bersedekap menatapnya tajam. Saat ini hanya mereka berdua yang berada dikamar mandi.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirimu?" Tanyanya dingin. Luhan yang masih betah menatap pantulan diri Sehun itu pun meneguk ludah paksa mendengar pertanyaan dingin Sehun. _Apa maksudnya? Sejak kapan dia disini? _Pikirnya bingung.

"Aku mendengar teriakan konyolmu dan ketika aku masuk aku melihat kau sedang membasuh wajahmu." Ucap—atau jawab Sehun seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali guna mencerna ucapan Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendekat kearahnya. Ia masih menatap Sehun dari cermin yang perlahan mendekatinya.

"Apa kau tak ingin memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirimu padaku?" Bisik Sehun menakutkan ketika sudah berhasil mendekati Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa diam membeku mendengarnya, terlebih nafas hangat Sehun yang menerpa nerpa telinga kanan dan tengkuknya.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kiri Sehun terlingkar manis diperutnya, "A-apa yang—" Ucapan Luhan terpotong karena ia merasa bagian tengkuk sebelah kanannya terasa perih. Ya, Sehun baru saja menorehkan _sedikit _goresan pada bagian itu menggunakan _cutter_nya.

Sehun pun tersenyum senang melihat ada luka yang menghiasi tengkuk indah Luhan karena ulahnya. Kemudian ia membisikan sesuatu pada Luhan yang sedang merintih menahan sakit, "Sebentar ya, _sayang_, aku ingin _merasakan vitamin_ pagiku dulu."

Kemudian Sehun menghirup aroma anyir yang menguar menusuk indera penciumannya. Ia _sangat_ suka aroma _darah._ Tak lama setelah itu, ia pun segera menjulurkan lidahnya pada luka tersebut dan dengan pergerakan yang dibuat se-s_ensual _mungkin ia menjilat cairan merah itu dari bawah ke atas. Setelah itu, ia menyesap kuat-kuat dan terus menjilati luka Luhan dengan penuh _kesenangan_. Luhan merasakan perih yang berkali-kali lipat sekarang. Ia terus saja menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan rintihan pilunya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang, karena kedua tangannya dikunci dengan sangat kuat oleh Sehun dalam posisi Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ah..aahhh…" Desah Sehun ketika ia sudah habis _menikmati _vitaminnya. Ia menatap area tengkuk Luhan yang habis ia _kerjai _itu dengan pandangan senang. _Kombinasi yang sempurna, merah karena goresanku menimbulkan luka menyenangkan, dan semakin merah ketika kucicipi, _pikir Sehun. Tak lama ia menatap Luhan dari pantulan cermin yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Ia pun tersenyum miring. Luhan yang menyadari dirinya sudah tak _dikerjai _Sehun lagi pun perlahan membuka matanya. Dan ketika sudah terbuka sempurna, tatapannya terkunci pada kedua mata elang Sehun yang tengah menatap serta menyeringai kearahnya.

"Sekali lagi kuakui, kau memang benar-benar _memesona, _Luhan." Ujarnya penuh penekanan. Dengan cepat Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan dan mendorongnya ke dinding lalu menghimpitnya dengan tangan yang masih ia kunci. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia mencium bibir Luhan dengan penuh gairah. Ciuman Sehun terasa _sangat _panas dibibir Luhan. Sehun memberikan lumatan-lumatan memabukkannya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya diam saja tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa seperti _dejavu_.

Ketika Luhan akan membalas lumatan Sehun, tiba-tiba saja Sehun menghentikan ciuman panasnya. Dan ia menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya. Hidung mereka bahkan nyaris bersentuhan. "Dari jarak yang sedekat ini saja aku tahu bahwa kau sedang merona." Bisiknya seduktif. Ketika Luhan ingin memalingkan wajahnya, dengan cepat bibir Sehun kembali meraup bibir Luhan. Ia menciumi bibir Luhan dengan _panas _dan _basah_, tak peduli Luhan tidak membalasnya lagi. Tak lama ciuman sepihak itu terhenti. Dan Sehun segera menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Luhan.

"Kau cantik sekali. Aku sampai kebablasan." Kekeh Sehun ringan. Kemudian ia segera melepas pergelangan tangan Luhan yang tadinya ia kunci dan memasukkan _cutter_nya yang tadi ada disaku kemejanya kedalam tas. Lalu menatap arloji klasiknya,

"Lima menit lagi kelasku dimulai, sebaiknya kau cepat masuk ke kelas, Luhan." Ujarnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Luhan. "Oh iya, untuk yang barusan, aku harap kau tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun, kalau sampai kau berani memberitahukan hal tadi pada sesorang, aku jamin kau akan menyesal, sa-yang-ku." Ucap Sehun—membelakangi Luhan—penuh peringatan sebelum ia membuka pintu toilet dan keluar.

Luhan terduduk lemas dilantai toilet. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdegup tak karuan sambil menatap hampa kepergian Sehun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena senang, ia dapat merasakan kembali bibir Sehun namun di satu sisi ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun yang seolah-olah men-_cap_nya sebagai hak kepemilikan sang dosen. _Untuk apa kau meng-cutterku? Untuk apa pula kau menciumku lagi? Dan apa maksud pernyataanmu tadi? _Luhan memikirkannya sampai kepalanya pusing. Kemudian ia kembali merasakan perih pada daerah sekitar tengkuknya yang sudah _diapa-apakan _Sehun tadi.

"Sshhh…perih.." Rintihnya. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba bangkit dan membasuh kembali wajahnya. Ia tak akan bisa melihat luka yang telah dibuat Sehun pada dirinya dicermin. Luhan mendesah frustasi, dan dengan cepat ia meng-lap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan, lalu ia segera meninggalkan kamar mandi untuk mengikuti pelajaran Sehun.

.

.

**CKLEK!**

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan Luhan yang tengah berdiri canggung diambang pintu. Sehun yang tadinya tengah menerangkan presentasinya pada murid pun sontak menoleh. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Lalu Sehun berdehem,

"Kau terlambat masuk kelasku, tuan Luhan. Masuk." Ucapnya tegas. Luhan pun meneguk ludah paksa dan perlahan berjalan memasuki ruangan dan ingin segera duduk dikursinya, ketika setengah perjalanan, langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Bisa-bisanya kau terlambat memasuki kelasku. Apa alasanmu terlambat memasuki kelas?" Tanyanya. Luhan membeku, "Hadap aku selagi aku berbicara padamu, tuan Luhan." Perintahnya. Semua murid pun hanya dapat diam karena suasana kelas tiba-tiba saja menjadi mencekam.

Dengan perlahan Luhan pun membalikan badannya menghadap Sehun yang tengah berdiri angkuh didepan kelas. Tatapannya terkunci oleh tatapan Sehun. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ini. _Kau bertanya seolah-olah kau tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara kita beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun, _pikirnya. Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, "Jawab dengan jujur." Perintahnya.

"Anu…a-aku habis dari toilet, Sehun. Dan habis itu aku mampir dulu ke perpus untuk mengembalikan buku yang aku pinjam." Ucap Luhan dalam satu tarikan nafas. Luhan melihat ada guratan senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampan Sehun setelah ia mengatakan alasan _palsu_nya.

"Seperti itu. Silahkan duduk. Jika kau sekali lagi terlambat memasuki kelasku, aku tidak akan bertoleran lagi dan aku tak menerima alasan apapun darimu." Ucapnya tenang. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya cepat dan segera membalikan badannya menuju tempat duduknya.

.

"Jadi kau ke perpus juga? Pantas saja lama." Ucap Baekhyun ketika ke_lima_nya sudah berada dikantin pada Luhan. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

"Kau telah memberikan kesan buruk padanya, sayang." Sindir serta kekeh Kai yang mendapat satu jitakan telak dikepalanya oleh Luhan.

"_Auh_, maaf, maaf." Gumam Kai. Luhan mendelik kearahnya. "Haahh…entah mengapa aku jadi tidak berselera untuk makan." Gumam Luhan frustasi sambil mengaduk aduk suram sup pesanannya.

"Kau harus makan, Lu. Aku lihat tadi saat kau terlambat memasuki kelas tadi garis wajahmu terlihat seperti orang _stress._" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Luhan hanya diam tak merespon.

"Benar, sayang. Kau harus makan." Ucap Kai perhatian dan ketika ingin merangkul Luhan, tak sengaja tangannya mengenai luka yang ada ditengkuknya. Luhan pun meringis tertahan,

"Aahh.." Ringisnya. Kai menatap Luhan tak mengerti ketika ia sudah berhasil merangkulnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa meringis seperti itu?" Tanya Kai khawatir. Luhan menatap Kai canggung lalu ia menatap teman-temannya bergantian yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Luhan menelan ludah paksa lalu tersenyum kikuk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa apa." Jawabnya.

Kai masih menatap kekasih cantiknya curiga serta khawatir. Lalu ketika akan melepas rangkulannya, jari-jarinya tak sengaja mengenai luka Luhan (lagi). Kai mengernyit merasakan jari-jarinya seperti _lembab? _Lalu ketika ia menarik tangannya ia terperangah melihat cairan merah yang terdapat pada jari-jarinya.

"A-apa..ini?" Tanya Kai tercekat. Luhan sudah keringat dingin dan wajahnya pucat. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap tak percaya.

"Da..rah?" Cicit Chanyeol pelan. Kai menatap Luhan panik lalu saat ingin melihat daerah sekitar tengkuk Luhan, Luhan segera memegang kedua tangan Kai erat.

"Anu…itu Kai. Aku akan menjelaskannya." Ucap Luhan cepat. Luhan merasa Kai sedang menahan amarahnya melihat warna wajah Kai yang menjadi merah.

"Menjelaskan apa, hah?! Itu daerah sekitar lehermu berdarah! Sini, balikkan badanmu aku ingin melihatnya." Ucapan Kai meninggi. Luhan semakin panik dan dengan cepat Kai membalikkan tubuh Luhan lalu ia melihat area sekitar leher Luhan yang…_ Demi apapun! _Darah merah pekat itu mengalir hingga merembes ke kerah kemeja Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa diam.

"APA-APAAN INI, HAH?!" Teriak Kai penuh amarah. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun segera berdiri dari kursi mereka dan melihat apa yang ada ditengkuk Luhan. Mata mereka terbelalak ngeri melihat luka sayat yang terdapat disana serta dibanjiri darah segar. Dengan paksa Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan kini mengahadap menatap Kai dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca antara menahan sakit dan takut.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Kai!" Seru Luhan panik. Kai mencengkram kedua bahu Luhan dengan kuat. "Je-las-kan." Geramnya marah. Luhan meneguk ludah paksa. Suasana kantin entah mengapa menjadi sangat sepi dan semua mata tertuju pada tempat duduk ke_lima_nya.

"Chanyeol! Ambil kotak P3K di uks, cepat! Ya Tuhan, Luhan." Titah Baekhyun panik menyuruh Chanyeol saat ia berdiri dibelakang Luhan dan melihat darahnya makin deras. Chanyeol pun segera lari secepat kilat menuju uks.

"Jadi, Kai, tadi aku ke perpus lalu saat asyik membaca novel, punggungku menabrak satu rak area buku-buku sejarah yang sudah agak tua. Dan tanpa sengaja leherku tertancap salah serpihan kayu tersebut." Bohongnya. "A-aku tidak sempat memplester lukaku karena stok plesterku sudah habis." Tambahnya cepat.

Kai menggeram tertahan. Karena ia s_angat _tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini tengah berbohong. Lalu Kai berdecih, "Kenapa kau tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja, Luhan?! Kau anggap aku ini apamu, hah?!" Teriak Kai marah sambil tambah mencengkram bahu Luhan. Air mata Luhan sudah mengalir deras karena takut, takut dengan kenyataan bahwa ia kembali mengecewakan Kai untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sudahlah, tenang dulu, Kai! Kau hanya akan tambah menyakitinya!" Seru Kyungsoo sambil melepas paksa cengkraman Kai. Kai pun perlahan melunak dan melepaskan secara kasar cengkramannya. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan membawa kotak P3K, lalu dengan cepat ia menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun dengan hati-hati membersihkan darah Luhan dengan kapas. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya karena rasa perih yang begitu nyata. Kyungsoo masih setia mengusapi bahu Kai agar tenang. Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa seisi kantin sedang memerhatikan mereka, lalu ia berseru

"Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lihat, huh?!" Para pasang mata itupun segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan mulai fokus pada kegiatannya semula. Baekhyun sudah membersihkan luka Luhan, dan ia kembali membersihkannya dengan tisu basah, lalu berkata, "Luka sayatanmu cukup dalam, Lu." Ucapnya pelan. Luhan hanya diam tak menanggapi. Dan dengan cepat ia meneteskan obat merah ke luka Luhan.

"AKH!" Jeritnya tak kuat. Baekhyun pun bergumam kata _maaf_ berulang-ulang. Kai tak tega melihat Luhan yang sepertinya sangat kesakitan itupun membuat hatinya serasa teriris, dan dengan cepat ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan kedekapan hangatnya.

"Sshh…tenang, Lu. Kau harus tahan, sebentar lagi lukamu beres." Bisik Kai lembut sambil terus mengusapi sayang punggung Luhan. Luhan mencengkram lengan Kai kuat-kuat guna melampiaskan rasa nyerinya. Ia menangis didada Kai, menangis karena perih dan menangis karena lagi lagi Kai menyerah padanya yang telah berulang kali membuat prianya ini kecewa.

"Dan, selesai!" Girang Baekhyun saat selesai menempelkan plester bermotif rusa pada luka Luhan. Kai pun perlahan mengangkat wajah Luhan yang telah berair mata dimana mana agar menatapnya. Keduanya tengah bertatapan dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu tadi, Lu." Ucap Kai menyesal. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, Kai. Aku yang salah, aku minta maaf padamu karena telah berbohong padamu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kai. Maafkan aku hiks.." Tangis Luhan pecah dan langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kai. Kai tersenyum lembut lalu tangannya bergerak mengusapi punggung serta kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Sudah, sayang. Tak usah menangis lagi. Aku juga minta maaf. Aku mencintai rusaku, sangat mencintai rusaku." Gumam Kai tulus lalu berulang kali mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan. Luhan merasa sangat jahat pada Kai saat ini, karena mendengar pernyataan cinta Kai untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sedangkan kini hatinya seolah-olah telah terperangkap dalam pesona Sehun, dosennya sendiri.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat sepasang sahabatnya. Dan kyungsoo pun tersenyum juga. Disatu sisi tersenyum karena bahagia Luhan bisa mendapatkan Kai yang begitu tulus serta sayang kepadanya, dan disatu sisi lainnya tersenyum pedih melihat orang yang ia cintai dalam diam—Kai yang begitu mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Loh? Hari ini memakai motor ya." Ucap Luhan saat dirinya dan Kai berada di parkiran kampus. Kai terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak sayang rambut hitam Luhan.

"Ya, karena Hyeshin memaksaku untuk meminjamkannya mobil." Ceritanya dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat cemberut, Luhan pun gemas dengan tingkah Kai lalu mencubiti pipi Kai kencang.

"Hih, berhenti memasang wajah jelek seperti itu, Kai. Kau terlihat seperti orang dungu." Tawa Luhan sambil terus mencubiti gemas pipi sang kekasih. Mau tak mau Kai juga ikut tertawa dan tak lama memegang kedua tangan Luhan yg sedang mencubitinya. Luhan pun seketika diam.

"Mataku yang salah, atau memang kau yang semakin hari semakin cantik saja, ya? Luhanku cantik sekali, begitu memikat." Puji Kai yang berhasil membuat pipi Luhan merona malu.

"Aku tampan, Kai." Elak Luhan yang mendapat tawa keras dari Kai. Luhan terpana melihat Kai tertawa dengan jarak yang sedekat ini. Hatinya kembali bergemuruh, disatu sisi ia senang melihat Kai nampak sangat senang dengannya, namun disisi lainnya ia _kembali _merasa jahat pada orang yang sangat mencintainya dengan tulus ini karena hatinya mulai tertuju pada Sehun.

"Kaimu ini memang tampan, baru menyadarinya?" Goda Kai saat ia menangkap basah Luhan yang tengah menatap terpana padanya. Luhan mendengus sebal lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai, kemudian ia mencium bibir tebal Kai dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan seakan menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Kai diam belum merespon. Untungnya keadaan parkiran sekarang sangat sepi, dan tempat Kai memarkir motornya berada diujung. Kai tersenyum dalam ciuman lembut Luhan dan perlahan membalas ciuman sang kekasih.

"Ka-Kai..hmmhh ingatkan aku ahhh,,hmph bahwa aku hh hanya mencintai diri..nngghh mu." Ucap Luhan disela sela pagutannya dengan Kai yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat _panas._ Kai menggigit bibir bawah Luhan sebagai jawaban, lalu pada kesempatan itu ia menelusupkan lidahnya ke goa hangat si cantik. Lidah mereka saling beradu dan tentu saja Kai yang lebih dominan dan berakhir sebagai juara. Ciuman mereka semakin _intens _serta merta dengan gairah yang diubun-ubun. Luhan memukul-mukul dada Kai pertanda ia sudah sesak, namun Kai malah makin mendorong tengkuknya—yang tadi luka— agar semakin memperdalam tautan mereka.

Luhan meringis menahan nikmat serta sakit disaat yang bersamaan. Ia nikmat karena Kai selalu bisa memanjakan bibirnya, dan ia sakit karena tengkuknya yang terluka ditekan oleh Kai serta sesak karena nafasnya nyaris habis. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Luhan menendang _benda _diantara selangkangan milik Kai dengan lututnya keras-keras.

"AAAKHH!" Ringis Kai ketika ia sudah melepaskan pagutan panasnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi area pribadinya. Nafas Luhan tersenggal-senggal dan wajahnya pun merah padam.

"Ini sakit, bodoh. Ahh..jahat sekali dirimu." Sungut Kai sebal sambil terus memegangi adik kecilnya. Luhan menoyor keras kepala Kai dan berkata, "Kau hampir membuatku mati karena kehabisan nafas, bodoh bodoh bodoh! Sekarang siapa yang jahat, hah?!" Maki Luhan sebal. Kai pun tertawa canggung mendengarnya,

"Sudahlah, sekarang cepat kau antarkan aku pulang. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Sehun tadi." Ucapnya. Kai pun mengernyit tak suka mendengar nama 'Sehun'.

"Ayo, cepat, Kaaaiii! Besok pagi tugasnya harus sudah ada dimeja Sehun! Aku harus mengerjakan tugasnya segera." Teriak Luhan ketika dilihatnya Kai malah melamun. "E-eh iya, Lu. Ayo kita pulang." Balasnya dan langsung menduduki motor dengan Luhan dibelakangnya. Mereka pun segera melesat menuju apartemen Luhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi kegiatan mereka mulai dari acara 'mencubiti-pipi' dan berakhir berlalu dari parkiran, ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan semua itu dengan jelas. _Ia_ pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan amarah. Tak lama kemudian _ia_ menyeringai,

"Berstatus kekasih? Kai, namanya? Hah, baiklah, akan kukasih pelajaran kau setelah ini. Berani-beraninya menyentuh _apa _yang bukan _hak_mu. _Milik_ku dengan semena-menanya kau _sentuh_." Desis_nya _menakutkan. Tak lama kemudian, _ia _mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat _agak _berkarat dari saku kemeja_nya_ dan menatap tajam benda tersebut.

"Mungkin untuk _pemanasan_ saja, kurasa dengan ini cukup." Desis_nya_ lalu mencium pisau _agak _berkarat itu cukup lama, kemudian tertawa pelan. "Hadiah pertamaku untukmu, Kai-_kun_." Gumam_nya_ tajam. Dan tak lama setelah itu _ia_ pun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian_nya _lalu mengambil motor ninja_nya_ dan langsung melesat menuju apartemen_nya_. Aku tak perlu memberitahu kalian siapa orang itu, bukan?

.

.

.

"Kau serius akan pergi, ketua?" Tanya Minseok —yang kesekian kalinya. Sang ketua—Suho pun menatap jengah kearah bawahannya itu. "Ayolah, Min. Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Balasnya malas. Minseok hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Jadi, kau akan kemana dulu? Jepang? Cina? Atau Korea?" Tanyanya serius. Suho terlihat berpikir, namun ia mendesah pelan. "Hhh…aku juga belum diberitahu, Min. Jadwal untuk kunjungan ketiga Negara tadi sudah diatur oleh detektif itu." Balasnya. Minseok menaikkan satu alisnya lalu berkata,

"Detektif asal Cina-Kanada itu? Aduh namanya siapa aku lupa…" Suho menatap Minseok malas dan langsung berkata, "Kris. Kris Wu, Min." Minseok terkekeh ringan setelah berhasil mengingatnya.

"Dan, kita pernah kan sekali meminta tolong padanya untuk menangani kasus premanisme didaerah pinggiran California bulan lalu?" Suho menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan. Minseok pun menjentikkan jarinya lalu berkata,

"Orang yang tinggi maksimum, tampan, serta mempunyai otak encer dengan rambutnya yang hitam tipis hampir plontos." Ucapnya sambil menerawang membuat Suho mau tak mau tertawa."Dan yang aku dengar, ia juga sering dimintai bantuan oleh beberapa kepolisian dari berbagai daerah ataupun kota bahkan Negara-negara besar, seperti yang kepolisian kita lakukan saat ini." Ucapnya setelah berhasil mengehentikan tawanya.

Minseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Kurasa dengan kecerdasan otaknya itu, ia mampu menangani kasus keji seperti ini, ketua." Ucapnya. Suho menganggukan kepalanya setuju, "Ya, dan aku yakin kasus ini akan cepat tuntas lalu kita berhasil menjebloskan _Andrew Wastr _ke sel tahanan yang dingin. Ia akan dikenai pasal berlapis dan denda yang terbilang fantastis, kau tahu." Ucap Suho.

"Yup! Aku benar-benar tak sabar ingin segera menginterogasinya disini nanti." Geram Minseok. Suho terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

_**TRING!**_

_**You have a new message! (11:00 PM)**_

_**From: Detektif Wu**_

_**To: **_

_Selamat malam, ketua Kim. Maaf jika saya mengganggu anda. Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa kita akan melakukan perjalanan pertama ke Jepang. Jadwal keberangkatan anda dua hari lagi. Siapkan seluruh alat-alat yang biasa anda gunakan saat menangani kasus dan bawa biodata serta berkas-berkas kasusnya. Saya akan menunggu anda dibandara nanti. Terima kasih._

"Rasa penasaranmu terjawab, Min." Ucap Suho sambil memperlihatkan pesan singkat dari sang detektif kepada Minseok. Minseok pun membaca pesan singkat itu dengan seksama dan tak lama kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Jadi, sementara kau pergi, kita akan diketuai oleh?" Tanya Minseok. Suho tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab, "Kepolisian kita akan ditangani oleh ketua Cho. Dia merupakan ketua kepala dari kawasan San Fransisco, kau tahu kan?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya, "Si bijaksana garis Korea. Tampan dan dipuja." Suho mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kalau dia yang menangani, paling-paling tak jauh beda dariku." Gumamnya.

"Sepertinya." Minseok menaikkan satu alisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Sehun ramah ketika ia memasuki kelas dan dimejanya sudah terdapat tumpukan kliping yang mana adalah tugas yang ia berikan kemarin.

"Selamat pagi." Jawab para mahasiswa kompak. Sehun pun langsung menuju mejanya dan segera memeriksa tugas-tugas yang ia berikan.

"Aku minta dikerjakan sepupuku, kau tahu." Kekeh Baekhyun pelan kepada Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang ada disamping kanan kirinya. Kyungsoo menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun lalu berkata, "Apa begitu malas? Memanfaatkan sepupu cerdas." Cibir Kyungsoo dan hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Baekhyun.

"Luhan mengerjakannya sendirikah? Materi tentang perundang-undangan kan lumayan banyak, apa tidak malas?" Tanya Baekhyun teralih pada Luhan. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya imut, "Aku kan mahasiswa yang rajin dan teladan." Ujarnya bangga membuat Kyungsoo mendecih.

"Bilang saja semangat mengerjakannya karena teringat pada yang memberikan tugas." Sindirnya sambil melirik sekilas kearah Sehun yang masih sibuk memeriksa tugas-tugas. Luhan menghela nafas sabar.

"Dan, Luhan. Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami tentang insiden 'berdarahnya-tengkukmu- dikantin' kemarin." Ucap Baekhyun serius. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk mengiyakan, Luhan hanya meneguk ludah paksa, "Itu, jadi—"

"Maju kedepan, Lu Han." Ucapan Luhan terpotong karena sebuah suara menintrupsinya, suara Sehun. Luhan menatap gugup kedua temannya bergantian _'apa karena kita mengobrol? Kenapa hanya aku yang dipanggil?'_ arti tatapannya. Keduanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu Kyungsoo berucap tanpa suara, "Maju saja, sana." Luhan pun perlahan bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Sehun dengan langkah kikuk.

"Hasil klipingmu terlalu banyak kata-kata yang tidak efisien, Luhan." Ujar Sehun saat Luhan sudah berada dihadapannya. Luhan menatap Sehun canggung, ia benar-benar telah mengerjakannya dengan teliti dan tentunya dengan kalimat yang efisien! Apa yang salah? Ia bahkan membaca berulang-ulang tugasnya agar sempurna seutuhnya, namun apa yang Sehun katakan sangatlah berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasinya! _Kenapa jadi seperti ini? _Pikir Luhan bingung.

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menahan senyum melihat raut wajah Luhan yang bingung. Lalu ia mengambil kliping punya Luhan dan menyodorkannya, "Perbaiki ini. Aku beri waktu kau sebelum petang nanti, harus sudah ada di mejaku. Paham?" Perintahnya. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan Sehun mau tak mau menampakan senyumannya.

"Kau boleh duduk. Ingat sebelum petang nanti, aku menunggumu, Lu-han." Ucap Sehun pelan namun sarat akan ketegasan. Luhan mengangguk lagi lalu segera berjalan menuju mejanya.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?" Tanya Kai khawatir. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu berkata, "Iya, Kai. Aku bukan balita lagi." Balasnya mencibir lalu Kai terkekeh pelan dan mengusak sayang rambut Luhan.

"Ingat ya, setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas si dosen mayat itu, segera kumpulkan dan langsung pulang, mengerti?" Kai mengingatkan. "Mayat." Luhan mengulang ucapan Kai dengan nada sakarstik.

"Selalu membelanya." Gemas Kai sambil menjewer telinga kanan Luhan. Luhan melepas paksa tangan Kai dan memukul kepala kekasihnya itu, "Beda. Dia memang bukan mayat, bodoh. Mana ada mayat setampan dan semenawan dia?" Ledek Luhan sambil memeletkan lidahnya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Kai menuju kantin kampus. Kai tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Luhan dan kemudian ia termenung. Ia takut bahwa firasatnya benar. Bahwa ia tak lagi dapat memiliki Luhan hanya karena dosen_nya _sendiri. Tak biasanya Kai memerdulikan perihal kebiasaan Luhan yang mudah sekali menyukai orang lain. Tapi Kai merasa kali ini berbeda. Entah apa itu ia tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, akhir-akhir ini Kai selalu berharap,

"Jangan alihkan hati Luhanku kepada orang lain, ya Tuhan." Gumamnya masam lalu dengan cepat menaiki motor ninjanya dan melesat menuju rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hay hay?! Balik lagi nie dengan chap 2! Yehew, gimana gimana? Suka atau malah aneh? Semoga ini ga ancur dan memuaskan kalian ya huhu:') oke deh, ga banyak cingcong, abis baca review dong ya?! Harigatou^^~


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Dark Red**

**Author: kyoonel1220**

**Main Casts: Sehun dan Luhan**

**Other Casts: Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho, Kai**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Sehun milik Luhan, Luhan milik Sehun. Titik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan kantin sudah agak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa saja, bahkan banyak kios makanan ataupun minuman yang sudah tutup. Terang saja, sekarang ini waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Dan Luhan masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Nak Luhan, apa kau tidak ingin pulang?" Luhan agak terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Song Ahjumma—sang pemilik kios bubble tea. Luhan membuang nafas sekali lalu menoleh dan menjawab, "Mengejutkanku saja. Aku akan pulang setelah tugasku selesai, bi."

Song ahjumma mengangguk paham dan langsung berpamitan pada Luhan, "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu ya, nak Luhan. Semangat mengerjakan tugasnya." Setelah itu Song ahjumma langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Luhan bersama beberapa gelas minuman dan sedikit cemilan.

.

.

Luhan terengah-engah ketika ia kembali ke kantin. Kemudian ia menyadari hanya ada dirinya dan seorang paman penjual kimchi yang sedang beres-beres kiosnya. Luhan pun segera mendudukan dirinya pada meja yang tadi ditempatinya. Ia segera mematikan laptop dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Lalu ia melirik arloji kesayangannya itu, "Sial." Umpat Luhan karena jam menunjukan waktu enam petang! _Perasaan aku sebentar deh mencetaknya, semoga Sehun masih ada diruangannya, _pikir Luhan.

"Paman, aku pergi!" Pamit Luhan sedikit berteriak pada sang penjual kimchi yang dibalas senyuman ramah olehnya.

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan jelas sekali terburu-buru. Ia terus saja menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sebagian lampunya sudah dimatikan. Sambil mendekap erat hasil klipingannya, Luhan terus saja bergumam 'Semoga Sehun masih ada, semoga Sehun masih ada.'

Mata Luhan menyipit melihat seseorang yang berdiri tepat di ruangan para dosen. Kemudian Luhan menyadari bahwa itu adalah penjaga kampus setelah ia berlari untuk mendekatinya.

**PUK!**

"UWAAAAAAAA." Karena sang penjaga berteriak, Luhan pun juga ikut berteriak karena terkejut dengan teriakannya.

"Hei! Mengejutkan saja, hah anak muda ini!" Omel sang penjaga sambil mengusap-usap dada untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya. Luhan tertawa hambar dan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk,

"Maafkan aku, paman Lee. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa semua dosen sudah pulang?" Ucap Luhan yang mendapat anggukan dari paman Lee.

"Iya, nak Luhan. Paman baru saja mengunci pintunya." Jawabnya. Luhan mendesah kecewa lalu menunduk sedih, "Memangnya kau mencari siapa, nak?" Tanya paman Lee penasaran karena mahasiswa seperti Luhan masih ada di kampus di waktu petang.

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya lalu menjawab, "Aku mencari Sehun, paman." Jawab Luhan lesu, kemudian paman Lee baru menyadari didekapan Luhan terdapat sebuah klipingan yang lumayan tebal.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya, paman." Pamit Luhan masih lesu, kemudian paman Lee menahan lengannya. Luhan pun refleks berbalik dan mengernyit, "Ada apa, paman?" Tanyanya.

"Biar aku antarkan kau sampai ke depan gerbang, nak." Usulnya. Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Tak perlu, paman. Kau harus mematikan lampu-lampu lorong kan? Aku bisa keluar sendiri, tenang saja." Jawabnya. Paman Lee tersenyum dan Luhan pun segera berbalik lagi dan berlalu meninggalkan paman Lee. Kembali menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap itu.

.

.

Luhan menggunakan cahaya ponselnya selama perjalanan di lorong. Luhan juga sesekali menengok ke belakang dan kanan-kiri, ia berusaha sewaspada mungkin. Karena ya, bisa dibilang dirinya memang agak takut dengan kegelapan. Ketika akan sampai didepan pintu gerbang, ia mendengar sebuah suara.

**DAK**

**DAK**

**SREETT**

**SREETT**

**DAK**

**DAK**

**SREETT**

Sontak Luhan terkejut dan refleks menghentikan langkahnya. Selain dirinya dan paman Lee, ia jamin bahwa tidak ada lagi orang di kampus saat ini. Lantas bunyi apa itu? Tak mungkin kan kalau itu adalah paman Lee? Untuk apa juga paman Lee membuat suara-suara gaduh seperti itu?

Luhan yang memang sudah mulai ketakutan pun perlahan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri serta ke belakang masih menggunakan cahaya ponselnya. Matanya memincing ketika ia melihat seseorang—Luhan sangat yakin itu orang— di gedung sebelah didepan…gudang?

Luhan yakin asal suara tersebut dari arah sana. Tapi siapakah orang itu? Untuk apa dia— oh Luhan tak tahu pasti, tapi yang jelas seseorang itu seperti tengah menghantam-hantamkan semacam alat kearah pintu gudang. Luhan pun meneguk ludahnya gugup. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menghampiri orang tersebut, dan setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia pun mulai berjalan menyebrangi lapangan untuk menghampirinya.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ditengah-tengah lapangan. Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh seseorang itu semakin menjadi. Luhan menarik nafas sebentar lalu membuangnya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi dengan perlahan.

'A-aku… seperti… dia tidak asing?' Pikir Luhan menerka-nerka. Saat ini jarak diantara keduanya hanya terpaut tiga meter.

"Per-permisi..?" Entah kenapa suara Luhan seperti tertelan. Sontak aktifitas gaduh yang sedang dilakukan oleh _seseorang _itupun terhenti. Dan itu membuat degup jantung Luhan derdetak lebih cepat karena takut orang dihadapannya adalah orang tak waras yang menyelinap masuk dan berbuat gila di kampusnya.

"Akhirnya…" Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang mendengar suara rendah yang terkesan mengerikan itu. Dan—hei! Lagi-lagi Luhan merasa tidak asing dengan suara ini.

"Akhirnya…akhirnya…akhirnya…kau datang." Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya sudah agak gemetar sekarang ketika mendengar suara rendah yang mengerikan itu lagi.

"Si-siapa kau?! Berbaliklah!" Seru Luhan panik karena _seseorang _itu masih tak bergeming ditempatnya. Tak mendapat jawaban, perlahan Luhan memundurkan langkahnya. Baru ingin langkah ketiga tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

"JANGAN BERGERAK SEDIKITPUN DARI SANA, SIALAN!" Teriak_nya_. Luhan diam. Tak lama kemudian _seseorang _itu berbalik.

**PANTAS SEPERTI TAK ASING.**

**MEMANG DIA.**

Sudah berbalik sepenuhnya. Memerlihatkan sosok Sehun yang tengah memandangnya tajam. Dengan wajah yang berpeluh dan kusut, serta kemeja putih yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai kearah Luhan. Luhan masih diam tak bergeming karena masih terlalu syok.

"Kau datang, sayang. Kau datang." Entah kenapa ucapan Sehun yang tak fokus itu membuat Luhan semakin ketakutan. Terlebih nada bicara serta tatapan Sehun yang seolah menjerat dirinya. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa terdapat sebilah pisau lumayan besar, yang tertancap pada pintu gudang.

"Se-Sehun… i-iya, aku datang. Maafkan aku, karena aku terlambat mengumpulkan tugasku. Maaf, Sehun." Luhan terbata. Sehun menyeringai dengan wajah linglung dan tatapan tajamnya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Karena saat ini Sehun tengah menghimpit tubuh mungil Luhan pada dinding sebelah gudang dengan tangan yang mencengkram keras bahunya.

"COBA U-LANG-I." Geram Sehun dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat marah. Luhan yang masih syok pun bertambah takut dengan sikap tak terduga Sehun. Ia tak berani menatap manik Sehun, karena itu ia menggerak-gerakan matanya tak fokus.

"TATAP AKU, BRENGSEK!" Maki Sehun murka. Ia tak tahan lagi, dan dengan cepat ia pun mencekik leher Luhan. Cekikan Sehun tergolong kuat, dan itu membuat Luhan sesak bukan main.

"Akh! Se-Sehun..lepaskan!" Ucap Luhan susah payah. Sehun malah semakin memperkuat cekikannya tak peduli dengan ucapan Luhan dan wajahnya yang kini merah.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, AKU MENUNGGUMU SEBELUM PETANG, BRENGSEK! DAN SEKARANG, KAU MUNCUL, LALU DENGAN SEENAK JIDATNYA KAU MENGATAKAN 'MAAF' PADAKU ATAS KETERLAMBATANMU! MENJIJIKAN SEKALI, LUHAN!" Teriak Sehun meledak-ledak seiring dengan cekikannya yang semakin kuat. Luhan meronta sekuat tenaga namun usahanya sia-sia saja. Sehun jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah cantik Luhan saat ini. Ia sangat sangat sesak sekarang. Dan yang pasti wajahnya sudah memerah bahkan melebihi kepiting rebus. Jangankan untuk menjawab makian Sehun, untuk bernafas saja ia sudah sangat kesulitan.

"Kau diam. Tambah membuatku marah. Bagus sekali." Geram Sehun tertahan. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Luhan, baru beberapa detik Luhan bisa bernafas dengan benar, namun tak lama kemudian tangan Sehun mengambil alih kepalanya dan dengan cepat, ia membenturkan kepala belakang Luhan dengan keras.

**TAK**

**TAK**

**TAK**

Luhan merasakan pusing yang teramat sekarang. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Dan keringat dingin membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Luhan juga merasa kalau bagian belakang kepalanya basah. Ia sangat yakin kalau ia berdarah.

"SAKIT KAN?! HA?! RASAKAN INI! HAHAHA." Dan Sehun menjambaki rambut Luhan dengan ganas. Kepala Luhan terombang-ambing. Ia ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak meminta pertolongan, namun apa daya tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya.

Ditariknya tangannya dari kepala Luhan dan dirinya melihat sendiri terdapat lumuran darah dan beberapa helaian rambut yang rontok akibat ulahnya. Luhan dapat melihat perubahan air wajah Sehun. Karena tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri lagi, Luhan pun jatuh terduduk. Dan ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa hancur itu dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang.

Sehun menatap sendu tangannya sendiri. Hatinya bergetar melihat tangan yang kini sudah kotor dengan darah dan itu karena ulahnya sendiri. Tak lama matanya teralih pada Luhan yang tengah terduduk lemas. Dengan cepat Sehun pun ikut terduduk dihadapan Luhan.

"Lu-Luhan?! Kau tidak boleh mati, sayang!" Seru Sehun panik sembari menangkup kedua pipi pucat Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun susah payah, kemudian seulas senyum kecil ia paksakan untuk Sehun, "Ma-maafkan..a-ku- Se-hun."

Sehun kalap. Ia pun segera mendekap erat tubuh lemas Luhan. "AKU MAAFKAN, SAYANG! MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU MELUKAIMU! OH TIDAK…" Teriakan Sehun terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

Merasa tak ada respon, Sehun pun segera melepas dekapannya dan melihat Luhan yang kini sudah memejamkan mata seutuhnya. Tatapan Sehun yang semula sendu kini kembali menjadi tak fokus. Ia pun memerhatikan wajah Luhan yang kini berada dipangkuannya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap lembut pipi pucat itu yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi agak merah karena darah.

"Luhanku cantik sekali, sekalipun dengan keadaan hihi memalukan seperti ini." Sehun bermonolog seperti orang gila. Ia terkikik senang namun tak lama kemudian ia menatap Luhan tajam, "Salah sendiri, kau membuat aku marah. Kau, hihihi lucu jika seperti ini, berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya. Aku semakin menyukaimu." Sehun terus saja bermonolog dengan nada bicara yang kadang senang namun kadang sedih serta marah.

Ia membaringkan tubuh Luhan dilantai. Ia pun beranjak untuk mengambil pisau yang tengah tertancap sepenuhnya di pintu gudang. Dengan cepat ia pun mencabutnya dan meletakkannya kembali kedalam tasnya. Ia memerhatikan tulisan yang dibuatnya tadi selama ia menanti Luhan.

Setelah itu ia segera menghampiri Luhan lalu menggendongnya ala bridal. _Rumah sakit tak menantimu, karena rumahku lah yang selalu menanti kehadiranmu, sa-yang-ku, _pikir Sehun tersenyum puas.

'**AKU TAHU KAU PASTI DATANG.'**

—Merupakan tulisan yang tadi dibuatnya. —

.

.

.

"Angkat, sayang. Angkat." Kai bergumam panik. Terang saja, pasalnya sedari tadi ia menghubungi ponsel Luhan, namun tak ada satupun panggilan yang terjawab oleh kekasihnya itu. Dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam, tentu saja Kai khawatir. Kenapa Luhan tak menjawab panggilannya? Dan kenapa juga dirinya begitu bodoh membiarkan Luhan untuk pulang sendiri? Hah, Kai sangat pusing saat ini.

"Halo, Baek? Apa kau sedang bersama Luhan sekarang?" Tanya Kai ketika memutuskan untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Nada kekhawatiran jelas kentara ketika ia bicara.

"_Kai? Tidak, Kai. Saat ini aku sedang tidak bersama Luhan. Memangnya ada apa, Kai?"_

"Benarkah? Ah, itu Baek, aku khawatir dengannya karena sedari tadi aku menelponnya namun tidak ada satupun panggilan yang dijawab." Jawab Kai lesu.

"_Anak ini. Oke, Kai. Mungkin batrai ponselnya sedang habis. Atau, coba kau hubungi Kyungsoo. Siapa tahu dia sedang bersamanya."_

"Hmm, oke, Baek. Terima kasih atas solusimu. Aku tutup." Sambungan mereka pun terputus. Dan Kai dengan cepat menghubungi Kyungsoo. Namun Kai harus kembali mendesah kecewa, karena Kyungsoo pun juga tak bersama Luhan. Kekhawatiran Kai pun semakin meningkat. Dengan cepat ia menyambar jaketnya dan ia memutuskan akan pergi mengunjungi tempat-tempat favorit Luhan.

'_Semoga saja kau baik-baik saja dan aku akan segera menemukanmu, Luhan.'_

.

.

**Apartemen 357**

**07.00 PM**

Sehun menatap marah pada ponsel yang kini telah hancur berkeping-keping itu akibat ulahnya. Jelas Sehun marah, pasalnya sedari tadi dirinya mendapati nama 'Kai' yang tertera pada layar ponsel milik Luhan. Kegiatan Sehun yang tengah _'memandangi-tubuh-terkulai-lemas-Luhan-diatas-ranjangnya' _itupun jadi terganggu.

"Kurang ajar si Kai itu. Aku akan memberi pelajaran padamu nanti." Gumam Sehun seraya tersenyum licik. Sehun yang semula duduk di sebuah kursi kini telah berpindah duduk ditepi ranjang miliknya. Ia menatap Luhan tajam seolah menjerat. Tak ada yang namanya rasa bersalah dihatinya. Ia tahu ia yang membuat Luhan jadi terluka seperti ini, tapi Luhan sendiri yang malah memancingnya agar berbuat seperti ini. Padahal Sehun telah berusaha keras untuk mengontrol _sisi kelam_nya pada Luhan agar Luhan tak begitu segan ataupun takut padanya.

Sehun meraba perban yang terbalut di kepala Luhan. Ia tersenyum aneh. Bukan tersenyum yang memesona, namun lebih ke senyum yang menakutkan. Tangannya pun terulur untuk menggenggam tangan lemas Luhan yang tengah terantai itu. Ya, Sehun memang sengaja merantai kedua tangan Luhan pada masing-masing sisi ranjangnya, dan ia memborgol kedua kakinya pula. Sehun hanya ingin lebih lama dengan Luhan, dan ia akan bertambah senang jika Luhan ingin _bermain _dengannya.

"Luhan. Luhan. Luhan. Cepatlah sadar, sayangku. Aku ingin kita bermain." Gumam Sehun seraya mengecupi punggung tangan Luhan. Tak ada respon berarti, membuat Sehun sedikit kesal. Ia berpikir sejenak cara apa yang bisa membuat Luhan terbangun. Dan ia menemukannya.

Sehun mengambil pisau yang tadi dipakainya untuk membuat karya seni di pintu gudang. Sehun tersenyum puas. Lalu dengan cepat ia mengitari seluruh bagian wajah Luhan dengan pisau itu. Mulai dari dahi, lalu turun ke hidung dan pipi, hingga pada saat ujung pisaunya menyentuh bibir Luhan, ia sedikit menekan pisaunya. Pisau tersebut sangat tajam. Sehun pun membuat gerakan seolah membelah bibir Luhan dari atas ke bawah. Sehun melihat ada setitik darah yang tampak dari sana. Dengan asal ia membanting pisaunya, kemudian dengan cepat ia mendaratkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir mungil Luhan.

Sehun melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan lamat-lamat. Ia sangat menikmati bibir Luhan dan ia juga merasakan gejolak gairah didalam dirinya tengah membuncah. Sehun terus saja menikmati bibir Luhan sampai akhirnya ia berhenti karena sadar bahwa Luhan sudah terbangun. Sehun pun menarik wajahnya dan menatap Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya lemah.

"Kau sudah bangun." Luhan ingin membalas ucapan Sehun namun ia merasa kalau bibirnya terasa kaku dan perih, terlebih kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah dirantai dan diborgol. Luhan menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Ah, itu. Tentang yang mana dulu? Bibirmu? Kalau bibirmu, aku hanya ingin menyicipinya lagi. Dan kalau keadaanmu sekarang… aku hanya ingin bermain saja denganmu." Sehun memang cerdas. Lihat saja, ia bahkan bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran Luhan tanpa Luhan bertanya. Ia menjawab dengan tajam dan penuh penekanan.

"Kau pasti haus." Dengan cepat Sehun meneguk air putih yang ada di nakasnya lalu dengan segera ia membaginya pada Luhan lewat bibirnya. Luhan yang mengerti maksud Sehun pun sontak membuka mulutnya dan Sehun menyalurkan air tersebut dengan cepat. Luhan merasa bibirnya berkali-kali lipat lebih perih dari sebelumnya. Setelah minum dengan cara aneh seperti itu, Sehun pun menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Tak tahukah kau seberapa memesonanya dirimu? Kau milikku, Luhan. Hanya milikku." Ucap Sehun tegas sambil mengecupi leher jenjang Luhan. Luhan menarik nafas perlahan lalu dengan cepat membuangnya.

"Se-Sehun…aahhh.." Desahan Luhan lolos begitu saja ketika Sehun menggigit mesra lehernya lalu menyesapnya kuat-kuat.

"Lepas…Sehun.." Sehun pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia kembali menatap Luhan tajam.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Sehun? Sebenarnya kau mau apa dariku? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, huh?" Luhan bertanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia kini tengah menangis. Ia tak kuasa. Ia terlalu bingung dengan Sehun. Ia juga tak peduli bahwa bibirnya semakin terasa perih karena air mata yang mengenai bibirnya. Bibir Luhan kembali merah karena darah.

Sehun tersenyum remeh mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ia pun menatap Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Lalu, siapa Kai itu? Kekasihmu? Menjijikan." Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah balik bertanya. Luhan yang mendengar pun membulatkan matanya kaget. _Darimana Sehun tahu Kai? Apa ia mencari tahu tentang aku dan Kai?_ Pikirnya was-was.

Mata Sehun berkilat marah tak mendapat respon dari Luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun langsung menindih tubuh Luhan dan mencengkram kedua tangan yang tengah terantai itu.

"Jawab aku, maka aku tak akan kasar." Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Tatapan Luhan terkunci pada tatapan Sehun.

"Ya, dia kekasihku." Sehun menggeram tertahan mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia tentu sudah tahu bahwa orang yang bernama Kai itu adalah kekasih Luhan, namun jawaban tegas dari Luhan itupun semakin membuatnya marah. Sehun tersenyum miring dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali meraup bibir berdarah Luhan. Ia terus saja melumatnya dengan penuh gairah. Luhan berusaha melawan namun dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tubuhnya sedang _dikerjai_.

"Aku lebih suka kau membalas ciumanku saat seperti di perpustakaan waktu itu." Gumam Sehun kesal. Lalu ia membuka gembok yang terkait di rantai tersebut. Dan kedua tangan Luhan lolos begitu saja.

Sehun pun menyematkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari Luhan, ia menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. Lalu kembali melumat bibir Luhan mesra. Luhan sangat pusing dengan situasi saat ini. Kepalanya sedang sakit, dan sekujur tubuhnya sedang lemas, ia juga sangat tak nyaman dengan ciuman bercampur darah dengan Sehun ini. Namun lagi-lagi akal sehat Luhan tak memedulikannya, katakan ia gila, karena hatinya kembali jatuh dalam pesona Sehun saat Sehun kembali membagi ciuman memabukkan untuknya. Dosen yang diam-diam ia sukai ini. Entah ini perasaan nyata atau semu, Luhan tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, kini ia tengah membalas ciuman Sehun yang semakin lama semakin dalam dan memabukkan.

.

.

.

Luhan tak mempercayai ini. Saat ini dirinya sudah dalam keadaan _full naked _dengan Sehun berada diatasnya tengah membuka satu persatu helai kain yang membalut tubuh seksinya. Telanjang sempurna. Ia pun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Dan kemudian ia mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Luhan dengan mesra. Luhan hanya diam tak merespon. Pikirannya kalut saat ini. Saat akan mendorong dada bidang Sehun, Sehun dengan sigap langsung mencengkram kuat tangan Luhan.

"Jika kau melawan, aku pastikan kau akan menyesalinya, Lu-han. Ikuti saja alur permainanku." Bisik Sehun tajam. Luhan pun menciut mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sehun pun dengan cepat menukar tempat borgol yang semula berada dikaki Luhan kini berpindah ke tangan Luhan, lalu ia kaitkan seutas tali diantara lubang borgol lalu ia ikatkan kuat-kuat pada sisi belakang ranjangnya. Luhan hanya diam tak bergeming.

Sehun pun tersenyum puas atas hasilnya. Kemudian ia beranjak untuk mengambil beberapa _keperluan._ Setelah mengambilnya dari laci nakas, ia pun segera meletakkan beberapa alat itu diatas dada serta perut polos Luhan.

Ada _cutter_, pisau, gunting, silet, dan dua buah paku berukuran sedang yang berkarat.

"Nah, Luhan. Kau pilih yang mana? Atau kau ingin aku yang memilihkannya? Ah, tapi kau yang harus memilih. Jangan aku. Jadi, cepat katakan." Luhan menatap pada dadanya dan Sehun tak percaya. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan kelakuan yang –bisa dibilang- _abnormal_ Sehun. Hey! Coba kau bayangkan berada diposisi Luhan saat ini. Kau ditelanjangi begitu saja oleh dosenmu sendiri, tanganmu dijerat, dan diatas dadamu terdapat benda-benda tajam, parahnya lagi kau disuruh memilih salah satu dari benda tajam itu oleh dosenmu sendiri! Sehun gila, pikir Luhan.

"Sehun… untuk apa benda-benda ini?" Tanya Luhan memberanikan diri. Sehun tersenyum miring, lalu berkata "Jadi memilih pisau ya? Hmm, baiklah. Pilihan yang tepat." Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Apa-apaan dia?! Luhan bahkan tidak sudi memilih satu diantara benda tajam itu!

"Sehun, jangan main-main. Singkirkan benda-benda ini, dan lepaskan borgol tanganku!" Jerit Luhan frustasi. Sehun menatap Luhan marah, kemudian ia tipiskan jarak mereka lalu mencengkram kuat pipi Luhan dengan satu tangannya.

"Siapa bilang aku main-main, huh? Siapa kau berani-beraninya memerintahku?" Geram Sehun. Luhan terdiam kaku. Cengkraman pada pipinya terasa sangat kuat. Ia pun memilih diam tak menjawab. "Kau jadi anak penurut, aku akan berusaha keras mengontrol sikapku nanti." Sehun tersenyum menang.

Sehun pun menyingkirkan benda lainnya selain pisau. Ia pun menindih tubuh Luhan dan merapatkan tubuh polos mereka. Kemudian ia kembali menyesap bibir Luhan, menggigitnya dan melumatnya lamat-lamat. Dada Sehun berdesir ketika kembali merasakan darah saat ia menggigit keras bibir atas Luhan. Gairahnya memuncak, ingin segera mengerjai Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah sambil menahan tangisan yang sewaktu-waktu akan pecah.

_Maafkan aku, Kai. Aku tak mengerti dengan Sehun, aku menyukai Sehun, namun tidak dengan sikapnya yang seringkali berubah-ubah seperti ini, membuatku bingung dan takut disaat bersamaan. Jika memang Sehun ingin memilikiku seutuhnya, aku akan sangat senang. Sehun membalas perasaanku, namun disatu sisi aku merasa, setelah kami __**melakukannya **__nanti, hubunganku dan Kai tak lagi sama. Maafkan aku yang terjerat oleh pesona Sehun, meskipun akhirnya Sehun akan menyakitiku…_

"Aahh..Sehun…periihh.." Rintih Luhan ketika merasakan ujung pisau yang dingin menekan-nekan putingnya. Sehun tersenyum, lalu ia menyesap kuat leher Luhan, lalu memindahkan pisaunya dan membuat gerakan seolah-olah ia sedang mengiris tipis leher Luhan. Luhan mendesah antara nikmat dan perih.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat hasil karyanya. _Mengagumkan,_ pikirnya. Leher Luhan kini telah terhiasi oleh beberapa _tanda _darinya dan terdapat pula goresan-goresan tipis yang jika Sehun gigit pelan pasti akan mengeluarkan darah.

Sehun melihat wajah pasrah dan memerah Luhan, membuat dirinya semakin _gelap_ tak terkendali. Ia membisikan, "Kau menyukai orang yang salah, Lu-han." Luhan agak bergetar mendengar suara rendah Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun memposisikan pisaunya dari bawah dagu Luhan, ia menggerakkan pisaunya zig-zag sambil sedikit menekan agar sensasinya lebih terasa. Berhentilah pisau itu hingga atas pusar Luhan. Sehun tersenyum puas.

**Satu detik**

**Dua detik**

**Tiga detik**

Muncullah titik-titik merah pada goresan yang telah dibuatnya tadi. Dengan cepat Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai menjilati garis zig-zag tadi dari atas hingga bawah dengan gerakan sensual.

"Oh..ohh.." Desah Sehun nikmat sambil sesekali menyesapi _garis_ tersebut. Luhan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia sangat tahu ia dilukai lagi oleh Sehun, ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya menahan sakit serta perih.

Sehun selesai. Dilihatnya satu goresan memanjang zig-zag yang kini telah _merah_. Ia pun melirik Luhan yang tengah menahan sakit. Hatinya berdenyut tak suka melihat raut kesakitan itu. Ia pun menggigit pipi Luhan lalu berkata, "Aku rasa cukup. Hanya untuk pemanasan dan melatih dirimu. Cukup tangguh, kau menangis karenaku. Tidak asik. Aku selesai." Refleks Luhan membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

"K-kau serius?" Tanyanya. Sehun membelai pipi Luhan, "Jangan senang. Kau sudah mengambil _sisi kelam_ku dan kau tak akan bisa lari." Kemudian ia memagut mesra bibir Luhan, Luhan membalasnya canggung. Kemudian Sehun merendahkan dirinya menuju lubang Luhan, "Kau akan merasakan aku, nanti. Bersiaplah." Kemudian ia mengecup singkat mulut lubang Luhan dan penisnya. Sehun pun bangkit, lalu dengan cepat ia memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Aku ingin pergi sebentar. Ada urusan. Kau baik-baiklah disini. Aku akan sangat marah bila aku kembali nanti, namun kau tidak ada disini." Ucapnya dingin seraya melepaskan tali dan borgol yang terjerat pada tangannya. Kemudian ia memakaikan dengan cepat piyama miliknya pada tubuh Luhan.

"Apa tubuhmu terasa perih?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun agak berkilat. Untuk apa Sehun bertanya? Jelas tubuhnya terasa perih akibat goresan pisau itu! Bodoh, bahkan bibirnya masih terasa perih serta kaku. Luhan membuang nafas kasar, "Jelas, Sehun." Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban sarkastis Luhan.

Kemudian ia melesat keluar kamarnya. Luhan melihat sekeliling kamar Sehun. Bergaya eropa klasik, namun memikat. Kamar Sehun juga tergolong rapi untuk ukuran pria. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri erat, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya diantara lutut.

"Sehun seperti itu. Apa Sehun sa…kit? Sehun sangat suka darah. Namun sisi Sehun yang seperti itu, a-aku…masih suka? Ada apa denganku?" Luhan terus bermonolog pilu sampai ia tersadar bahwa pintu kamar telah terbuka…atau tertutup?

"Sehun!" Seru Luhan terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun yang tengah berdiri angkuh disampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan. Bahwa jika kau sampai berani memberitahukan tentang kejadian di kampus tadi dan kejadian barusan pada orang lain, maka kau tak aman ditanganku." Ucapnya tajam. "Dan, ini. Aku membawakan makanan serta _yoghurt _untukmu. Untuk luka pada tubuhmu tadi, apa masih sakit?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu, Sehun. Tubuhku terasa kaku. Bibirku juga." Jawab Luhan pelan. Sehun tersenyum tipis, bodohnya Luhan malah terpesona oleh senyuman Sehun.

"Diamkan dulu saja. Sepulang dari _urusan_ku, aku akan membereskannya. Jadi, tunggu aku, Lu-han." Kemudian Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan agak lama dan membelai pipi merah itu.

"Aku pergi." Pamitnya dan langsung keluar begitu saja. Luhan berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang bisa terbilang campur aduk. _Satu, _karena tanpa disangka, ia telah berbuat _sedikit _jauh dengan Sehun. _Dua, _karena dirinya telah kembali terjerat oleh ketampanan Sehun, sekalipun Sehun menyakitinya. _Terakhir, _karena dirinya takut dengan _sisi kelam_ yang Sehun miliki. Luhan sangat pusing dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan ia kembali tersadar bahwa dirinya tak memberi kabar pada Kai. Pasti Kai sedang mengkhawatirkan dirinya sekarang.

"Dimana ponselku…" Gumam Luhan sambil terus mencari-cari keberadaan ponselnya. Kemudian matanya membulat setelah menangkap kepingan ponsel yang ia yakini miliknya. Luhan ingin bangkit dari ranjang, namun tubuhnya terasa semakin sakit.

Luhan menangis menjerit. Ia tak kuasa dengan situasi ini. Ia ingin marah dan menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada Sehun, namun ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa melakukannya, karena ia terlalu suka pada Sehun, sekalipun Sehun telah berbuat gila padanya.

"Hiks..hiks..Kai… Maafkan aku, Kai.. hiks.." Tangis Luhan pilu. Ia merasakan perih serta sakit secara fisik dan juga mental. "Aku dan Sehun saling terjerat. Jika benar Sehun itu _sakit_, kenapa harus aku, Kai? Kenapa…tapi aku masih menyukai Sehun, Kai. Kai, maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha membuat Sehun _sembuh _meskipun aku yang akan tersakiti." Gumamnya pilu. Luhan yakin ada yang tak beres dengan Sehun, dan Luhan bertekad untuk menyelidikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**08.00 PM**

"Aisshh..tak diangkat juga!" Geram Kai kesal setengah mati. Ia sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat kesukaan Luhan, namun ia tak juga menemukan kekasihnya itu, terlebih lagi sekarang nomor ponsel Luhan tidak aktif. Saat ini ia sedang berada di depan sebuah gedung tua. Jalanan cukup sepi, dan Kai menghubungi Baekhyun lagi.

"Hei, Baek, apa Luhan denganmu?"

"_Luhan belum pulang juga?! Huh! Kemana dirinya, Kaaaiii?! Bagaimana ini! Aku juga tak bersamanya, ah aku akan mencari Luhan juga kalau begitu_."

"Pelankan suaramu, hish. Ide bagus, kau suruh Kyungsoo sekalian agar mencari Luhan. Aku juga sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat kesukaan Luhan, namun aku tetap tak menemukannya. Terlebih lagi ponselnya sekarang malah tidak aktif." Jawab Kai lesu.

"_Tenang, Kai. Aku yakin Luhan baik-baik saja. Oke, aku akan segera menghubungi Kyungsoo. Aku tutup."_

**TIIIITTT**

"Hah, ada apa denganmu, Luhan. Awas saja, kalau sampai aku menemukanmu, aku akan memberimu _hukuman_ agar kau jera." Monolog Kai gusar sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ketika akan memakai kembali helmnya, Kai merasa indera penciuman serta mulutnya menempel secara paksa pada sesuatu seperti kain. Dan tak lama ia ambruk ditempat.

"Obat biusnya padahal biasa saja. Lemah." Gumam s_eseorang. _Lalu dengan cepat ia menyeret asal tubuh tak berdaya Kai dan masuk kedalam gedung tua tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

BACA DONK

Untuk chapter ini, gimana? Maafin diriku kalo ini gak banget:') dan kemaren pas gue baca reviews dari kalian, rata2 pada lebih suka kailu… tapi ini ff hunhan gimana dong:'( wkwkwk. Ya, Sehun emang sedeng (dibaca sedeng bukan seudeung) disini, jadi harap maklumi saja u,u hunhan tetep mesra disini tapi dengan cara yang beda huaihuaiahihia/?

Btw, Sehun psikonya kerasa ga disini? Kalo iya, Alhamdulillah, kalo engga, ya syukurilah/? HADOE, yang jelas komen aja deh ya pas abis baca, kasih komen2 kalian (kalian bisa bebas berkeluh kesah lho), nanya2 gitu boleh kan misalnya ada yang kurang ngerti atau nanya2 diluar cerita (misalnya ngepoin gue gt), kritik juga boleh (asal jangan bash) dan saran/masukan boleh banget, ya ya ya?!

Eh kalian tuh suka ga sih sama ff genre2 horor misteri? Bagi yang suka, baca dong ff gue yang judulnya 'rubik's curse' /promo/ /emang/ keknya kalo genre horor misteri gitu kurang diminati apa gimana? Padahal kan asik woey/? Alangkah senengnya lagi kalo misalkan di review+foll+fav ugha wkwk.g

**BTW MAKASIH BANYAK LOH YA YANG UDAH REVIEWS, FOLLOW, DAN FAV CERITA INI! ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Dark Red**

**Author: kyoonel1220**

**Main Casts: Sehun dan Luhan**

**Other Casts: Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho, Kai**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Sehun milik Luhan, Luhan milik Sehun. Titik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gedung Tua**

**08.20 PM**

"Ngghh…" Lenguh Kai saat terbangun. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat berat saat ia membuka mata dan hanya melihat cahaya remang-remang. _Oh, dimana aku? Dan_—_astaga! Tangan dan kakiku kenapa diikat?!_ Pikir Kai panik.

Kai pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang minim cahaya itu. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat seseorang berjalan menghampirinya. Kai pun berpikir keras, _apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu padaku? Kasus penyekapan macam apa ini?!_

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Tuan Kai." Ucap seseorang tersebut memecahkan keheningan. Ruangan sudah sepenuhnya terang—walau lampunya agak redup—

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kai dengan nada sedikit tinggi sambil menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya,

"Aku? Aku siapa? Kau akan segera tahu." Kai mengernyit mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Dan, Tuan Kai. Aku membawamu kesini bukan semata-mata hanya ingin menyekapmu. Namun ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan padamu." Mata Kai memicing mendengar penuturan Sehun,

"Apa…kita pernah saling kenal sebelumnya?" Tanya Kai hati-hati. Sehun tersenyum miring, "Kita tidak mengenal dengan baik. Aku tahu kau, kau tahu aku. Hanya sebatas itu. Pertemuan pertama kita ini akan jadi mengesankan, kau tahu."

Kai mendelik kearah Sehun, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, huh? Kenapa harus menyekapku seperti ini, sialan? Kita bahkan belum saling kenal!" Sehun tertawa meremehkan mendengar seruan Kai.

"Kau akan segera tahu. Penyabar sekali dirimu, Tuan Kai." Balas Sehun menyebalkan. Kai berdecak keras lalu ia berusaha berontak, berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangan dan kakinya. Dan tentu saja usahanya sia-sia karena ikatannya sangat kencang.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat agak berkaratnya. Ia mengamatinya nyalang, lalu tersenyum miring dan mengecup singkat pisau tersebut.

"Memotong itu menyenangkan, bukan begitu?" Sehun bertanya seraya berjalan pelan melingkari dimana Kai duduk. Kai sedikit terengah karena usahanya sia-sia. Kemudian ia menatap Sehun yang tengah mengelilinginya santai.

"Apa maksudmu, huh?" geram Kai. Sehun terkekeh menyebalkan.

"Maksudku…"

**AKH!**

Sehun tertawa mendengar teriakan dan ekspresi kesakitan Kai. Sehun baru saja menorehkan satu sayatan pada pipi Kai. Goresan itu sukses membuat darah segar mengalir di pipinya. Kai meringis pelan.

"Apa kau gila, hah?!" teriak Kai marah. Sehun yang masih mengamati sesekali mengendus pisau lipatnya itupun menoleh dan menatap tajam Kai.

"Terima kasih." Kai semakin bingung dengan pria gila dihadapannya kini. Sehun kemudian kembali menghampiri Kai. Ia menekan pipi Kai yang terluka itu. Kemudian ia menjilat darah tersebut.

"Hmm, darahmu aneh sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan darah bidadariku." Gumam Sehun namun Kai masih dapat mendengarnya, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun kembali menoleh kearah Kai dan tiba-tiba saja,

**PLAK!**

Sehun menampar telak pipi yang tadi berhiaskan torehannya. Hal itu membuat Kai meringis menahan perih yang berkali-kali lipat sekarang. Sudut bibirnya pun mengeluarkan darah.

Sehun menatap prihatin telapak tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh darah Kai. Tak lama kemudian, ia berjalan ke belakang Kai. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun menjambak kencang rambutnya,

"Ya, dia, bidadariku. Mencintaiku, namun malah bersama keparat bodoh sepertimu." Geram Sehun tepat di telinga Kai. Ia semakin memperkuat jambakannya.

"Kau tahu, aku ini orang yang sangat posesif." Bisik Sehun menakutkan. Namun, itu tak menggentarkan Kai. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kai menoleh dan dengan cepat ia langsung meludahi wajah tampan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Luhan, huh? Mencintaimu? Hah, bermimpilah wahai pria gila _nan _posesif." Desis Kai tepat di wajah _basah _Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Ia kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari wajah Kai dan melepaskan jambakannya kasar membuat kepala Kai agak terhuyung. Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap wajahnya yang tadi ternodai oleh ludah Kai.

"Berani sekali," Kai sedikit was-was mendengar ucapan santai namun sedikit menakutkan dari Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa Kau melibatkan Luhan? Dan yang paling penting, kau ini siapa?!" teriak Kai marah bercampur kesal. Ia tak memedulikan rasa sakit di pipinya yang terus menjalar.

Sehun bertepuk tangan dalam tempo yang lambat melihat keberanian Kai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau seberani itu," ucapnya menatap tajam Kai yang sama menatap tajam dirinya, "Terlebih, kau sudah menjadi sekurang ajar itu meludahiku." Sambungnya.

Tak lama setelah berucap, Sehun berjalan santai menuju salah satu almari yang ada di ruangan suram itu. Mata Kai sedikit membelalak melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Sehun dan ia menerka-nerka, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan pria gila ini padanya.

"Kita bermain sebentar, ya?" Tanya Sehun yang membuat Kai agak bergidik dan menelan ludah.

Sehun membawa sebuah rantai lumayan panjang, kemudian kabel yang Kai yakini; Sehun akan menjejalkannya kedalam mulutnya atau bagian apapun yang ada di tubuh Kai, lalu Sehun akan menghubungkan kabel tersebut dengan aliran listrik. Kai tahu itu karena ia pecinta film a_ction. _Dan yang terakhir adalah benda yang membuat tubuh Kai bergidik ngeri, Sehun membawa penembak paku.

"Wajahmu terlihat tegang." Ucap Sehun meremehkan. Sehun mulai mengitari lagi tubuh terikat Kai.

"Kau mau ap—" ucapan Kai terpotong karena tanpa disangka Sehun bergerak cepat dengan melilitkan rantai tersebut pada lehernya. Sangat kencang, sehingga Kai kesulitan bernapas.

"Sialan! _Ekh, _lepaskan rantai bodoh ini…e_kh_!" Kai berucap susah payah karena ikatan rantai Sehun yang kian mengencang.

Setelah dirasa cukup kuat, Sehun menggembok rantai tersebut. Ia mencium telapak tangannya yang berbau besi sangat kentara. _Oh_, rantai tersebut sudah berkarat total.

"Hei, wajahmu memerah." Tegur Sehun dengan nada geli. Ia memerhatikan wajah Kai dengan seksama. Ekspresi kesakitan itu, wajah merah itu. Sehun sangat menyukainya!

"Lebih baik kau diam, jangan membantah. Karena jika kau berbicara, napasmu perlahan-lahan akan semakin menipis. Aku berbaik hati mengingatkanmu." Memang benar, Kai merasakan, ia berusaha memperoleh udara sebaik mungkin.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, _ekh, _kau ingin apa?!" geram Kai menatap nyalang Sehun. Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya geli,

"Sudah aku bilang, kan, bahwa aku ingin bermain denganmu. Hah, mengapa Luhan bisa suka padamu? _Ups, _maksudku mengapa Luhan lebih memilih mempertahankan hubungannya denganmu? Yang bahkan disaat detik-detik menjelang ajal pun, kau masih dungu. Berbeda denganku,"

Kai mulai berpikir keras. Setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun.

"Luhan menyukaiku, namun lebih memilih mempertahankan hubungannya denganmu. Pasangan tolol." Lanjutnya. Kai agak terkesiap ketika menyadari.

Mungkinkah…pria gila dihadapannya saat ini, adalah Sehun? Dosen yang selama ini Luhan eluh-eluhkan? pikir Kai.

"Hei, apakah kau—"

**TAK**

"ARGH!"

Sehun baru saja meluncurkan penembak paku tersebut kearah lutut Kai. _Oh_, seketika Kai merasa kebas pada lutut serta kakinya. Paku tersebut sukses menancap dengan indahnya di lutut sebelah kanannya. Darah berlomba-lomba keluar.

"_Uhu_, bukannya ingin pamer. Namun aku ini adalah, ya, bisa dibilang ahli menembak juga. Aku juga gemar berburu." Kai tak membalas perihal Sehun yang tengah memongahkan dirinya. Kai bisa merasakan bahwa darah yang ada di lututnya kini telah menjalar turun hingga Kai dapat melihat punggung kakinya terdapat aliran darah.

Kai berusaha mati-matian agar tak terlihat payah dihadapan Sehun.

"Jadi, kau adalah dosen itu? Sehun? mengajar di kelas hukum tempat kekasihku, Luhan? Dosen muda lulusan Harvard yang sangat dibangga-banggakan semua orang? Bahkan kekasihku yang cantik itu. Dan, _ouh_, jenius sepertimu dengan bangganya melakukan hal keji dan tak beretika seperti ini pada seorang mahasiswa kelas sastra? Apa benar itu, do-sen-Se-hun?"

Sehun menatap Kai penuh intimidasi. Kemudian ia tertawa keras seraya bertepuk tangan tempo lambat.

"_Ups, _ketahuan." Balasnya menyebalkan. Napas Kai terengah-engah karena terlalu banyak bicara dengan luka perih yang bukan main pada lututnya.

"Kau cukup pandai juga." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga kiri Kai. Kai berusaha menoleh, namun tak bisa, karena rantai yang menjeratnya.

"Dan tak beretika katamu," Sehun kembali mengelilingi Kai. "Tak beretika mana dengan kau yang dengan beraninya mencium Luhan di depan umum, huh? Menggelikan, menjijikan. Asal kau tahu, Luhan sudah pernah ku_pakai_." Kai membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Di parkirankah? Cemburu buta? Lagipula ia kekasihku! Dan apa maksudmu memakai? Luhan tak akan mau dipakai oleh orang sakit sepertimu!" geram Kai murka. Sehun mendekat kemudian menoyor keras kepala Kai,

"Tahu darimana? Luhan-lah yang dengan senang hati menawarkan tubuhnya padaku!" teriak Sehun tepat di wajah Kai. Kai merasakan amarahnya kian memuncak dengan Sehun yang melibatkan Luhan, terkesan merendahkan. Padahal ia yakin bahwa Luhan tak mungkin semurahan itu. Lalu dengan cepat Kai meludahi wajah Sehun lagi.

"Kau sakit! Lepaskan aku!" Sehun menggeram dengan kelakuan Kai yang semena-mena terhadapnya. Dengan cepat ia menjauhkan wajahnya lalu melesatkan penembak paku itu pada lengan kanan dan kiri Kai.

**TAK**

**TAK**

"Berani-beraninya kau!" teriak Sehun menakutkan. Ia mengusap asal wajahnya menggunakan sapu tangan. Kai meringis perih merasakan kedua lengannya tertancap paku.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi kesakitan Kai. Kemudian ia menghampiri Kai lagi,

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, bodoh. Kau tinggalkan Luhan, lalu Luhan akan bahagia selamanya bersamaku, atau, kau lebih memilih mati ditanganku dan tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu kematianmu. Sebaiknya kau hindari pilihan kedua. Karena aku tak terlalu berniat untuk mengotorkan pisau kebanggaanku itu dengan darah bodohmu." Bisik Sehun penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Kai hanya diam seraya terus menatapnya penuh kebencian.

**TAK**

"Aku berbicara dengan orang normal! Kau ingin bisu? Ingin kukabulkan?!" seru Sehun menjambak keras rambut Kai hingga terdongak padanya.

Sehun baru saja menembakkan paku pada bahunya. Kai terbatuk kesakitan, ia merasakan nyeri disekujur tubuh serta kepalanya yang semakin pusing. Paku tersebut telah tertanam sempurna. Kai merasakan nyeri yang berkali-kali lipat. Bayangkan saja! Empat paku telah tertancap pada tubuhnya.

"Aku-tidak-akan-menyerahkan-Luhan-kepada-dosen-sakit-sepertimu." Jawab Kai tajam dan penuh penekanan. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya mendengar jawab kurang ajar Kai.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Kai sedikit was-was dengan gerakan Sehun. _Oh, tidak, jangan benda itu, _pikir Kai ngeri.

Sehun kembali menghampirinya dan membawa kabel beraliran listrik tersebut.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati memberimu pilihan yang teramat mudah, namun otak dungumu itu memang sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi sepertinya." Ujar Sehun santai.

"Kau mau apa?!" teriak Kai panik saat Sehun semakin mendekat kearahnya. Sehun mengernyit, "Memberimu hidangan penutup, tentu saja." Kai berusaha memberontak dari kursi dimana ia dijerat. Ia menggeliat panik berusaha sekuat mungkin melepaskan ikatan pada tangan, kaki dan rantainya. Kai sudah tak memedulikan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa jika ia membuat pergerakan barang sedikitpun.

"BRENGSEK! SIALAN! KAU SAKIT! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Kai dengan suara yang parau dan air wajah yang menampakkan ketakutan, kemarahan, dan kesakitan mendalam. Sehun sangat menyukai ekspresi itu.

"Ter-lam-bat."

Dengan cepat Sehun menjejalkan ujung kabel itu pada telinga kiri Kai. Lalu, ia colokkan kepala kabel tersebut pada stop kontak didekatnya. Setelah itu, ia tekan tombol _on-off _yang terdapat disekitar kabel.

**ZZRRTT**

**ZZRRTT**

"Argh! Argh!"

**ZZRRTT**

**ZZRRTT**

Sengatan listrik tersebut serasa menyiksa Kai. Telinganya terasa mati rasa dan sangat perih. Dengan cepat Sehun mencabut ujung kabel tersebut dari telinga Kai dan memindahkannya pada mulut Kai. Sehun menjejalkannya dalam-dalam pada mulut Kai. Setelah masuk, ia langsung membekap mulut Kai kencang lalu menekan tombol nyala.

**ZZRRTT**

**ZZRRTT**

**ZZRRTT**

**ZZRRTT**

**ZZRRTT**

Selama dialiri aliran listrik, Kai hanya bisa teriak tertahan dengan air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya. Kesakitan. Tubuhnya mengejang tersiksa karena kabel tersebut.

"Apa kau berubah pikiran? Atau masih bersikeras pada pilihan pertamamu itu, huh?" Tanya Sehun ketika ia melepas kabel tersebut dari mulut Luhan. Kai bergeming. Sehun mendecak keras.

"Tak masalah jika kau tak menjawab. Kau tak ingin meninggalkan Luhan, namun aku yang akan membuatmu meninggalkan Luhan. Karena, meskipun Luhan menyukaiku, ia akan tetap mempertahankan hubungannya denganmu. Aku tahu apapun tentang Luhan."

"Kurasa cukup sampai disini. Kau perlu hidup dulu untuk sementara waktu. Dan, jika kau berani melaporkanku pada polisi, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menyakiti Luhan. Terlebih lagi," Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya sesaat dan mencengkram kasar pipi Kai dengan satu tangannya.

"Sepertinya Tuhan menghendakimu untuk mati sekarang. _Oho, _jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan hidupmu yang sial itu." Lanjutnya tepat di wajah Kai.

Memang benar, saat ini napas Kai tinggal satu-satu dan tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemas serta nyeri pada kepalanya tak tertahankan lagi. Ya, sepertinya benar kata Sehun, sepertinya ia akan mati sekarang. Sebentar lagi.

"Kau-sakit-Sehun." ucap Kai susah payah tepat saat Sehun menghempaskan kasar wajahnya.

"Me-mang." Balas Sehun tanpa suara. Setelah itu Sehun berjalan kebelakang Kai dan melepaskan gembok tersebut.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk melepas gembok itu. Pikirkan caramu sendiri agar bisa bernapas dengan lega nanti." Bisiknya. Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun berjalan dan mengambil beberapa botol.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan? _uhuk_.." Kai berucap susah payah. Sehun mengacuhkannya dan langsung menyirami ruangan dengan asal. Setelah menyirami, Sehun langsung mengambil korek api dari sakunya dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan.

"Kau akan tenggelam dalam lautan api. Bertahanlah, Tuan Kai." ujar Sehun menakutkan. Kai membelalakkan matanya melihat api yang dengan cepat menyebar. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga pada kursinya, dan hal itu membuat ia terjatuh. Kai berteriak parau dan kesakitan.

"TOLONG! TOLONG!"

Sehun tak memedulikannya dan ia melemparkan silet kearah Kai. Tepat berada disebelah kanan tubuh Kai.

"Pergunakanlah silet itu dengan baik! Kau tahu maksudku, hahaha." Tak lama setelah berseru, Sehun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan ruangan di gedung tua itu. Meninggalkan Kai yang sedang berusaha menggapai silet tersebut.

Kai berusaha berbalik arah dengan cara memutar tubuhnya. Hawa panas disertai cucuran darah yang tak mau berhenti dari tubuhnya semakin membuatnya panik. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba meraih silet yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Sedikit lagi.." Kai terus berusaha guna menggapai silet tersebut. Seketika Kai merasa panas pada kepalanya. Dan ternyata api tersebut dengan cepatnya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan hingga rambut Kai terbakar hampir setengahnya.

"Oh, ayolah!" gumam Kai penuh tekad.

_Gotcha_

Ia mendapatkannya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Kai mencoba menyilet tali yang mengikat tangannya. Perlahan demi perlahan.

Talinya putus. Dengan cepat Kai berusaha untuk duduk lalu melepaskan rantai yang melilit lehernya, setelah itu ia menyileti tali yang terikat pada kakinya.

_Aku harus selamat dari tempat ini, aku tak boleh mati begitu saja_.

.

.

.

**Apartemen 357**

**08.45 PM**

"Kau lama." Ujar Luhan terdengar _sedikit _manja saat Sehun memasuki kamar. Sehun tesenyum simpul,

"Apa kau sedang merajuk? Oh, lihat bibirmu itu." Sehun yang tak tahan karena melihat bibir Luhan yang agak mengerucut membuatnya ingin memakan habis bibir tersebut. Ia langsung menerjang Luhan hingga tersandar pada sandaran ranjang, ia memegangi kuat bahu Luhan dan melumatnya dengan kasar dan panas.

Luhan yang mendapat serangan dadakan dari Sehun pun terkejut sekaligus senang. Sehun menciumnya sangat intens dan bergairah. Dan Luhan bukanlah pria yang dengan mudah menahan nafsu, ia juga pria normal yang kalau sedikit saja mendapat sentuhan apalagi seintim ini, ia akan tertular oleh gairah si pencium. Terlebih, itu Sehun, dosen sakit kesukaannya.

Luhan membalas sama panasnya dengan ciuman Sehun. Ia seakan lupa dengan apa yang telah Sehun lakukan kepadanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sehun terus memberi lumatan-lumatan memabukkan pada Luhan, baru dicium Sehun saja Luhan sudah merasa seperti terbang apalagi kalau— _ouh_, Luhan tak berani melanjutkannya.

"Ngghh..ahss..Sehun..hentikan." desah Luhan parau saat Sehun mulai berpindah menjelajahi leher jenjangnya dengan memberikan lumatan, sesapan, dan sesekali gigitan memabukkan. Katakan Luhan munafik, ia menyuruh Sehun berhenti mencumbu lehernya, namun bukannya mendorong, Luhan malah terus mendongakkan kepalanya memberi akses Sehun untuk lebih leluasa dalam kegiatannya.

"Kau suka?" bisik Sehun sarat akan nafsu. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan yang sedikit merah entah karena malu atau gairah hasratnya yang meledak seketika. Luhan tersenyum simpul, "Aku suka."

Sehun memang tipikel pria yang mudah tersulut oleh gairah. Melihat wajah polos-merah Luhan dan suara Luhan yang terdengar syahdu di telinganya, membuatnya semakin hilang kendali. Dengan cepat Sehun kembali menabrakan bibirnya mentah-mentah pada belah bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka seraya membuka satu persatu kancing piyama miliknya yang dikenakan Luhan.

Luhan meringis tertahan ketika Sehun meraba-raba dada serta perutnya. Ia masih merasa perih dan sakit yang kentara setelah digoresi seperti itu oleh Sehun. Kemudian Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan dan ia langsung berpindah untuk membuat tanda pada sekitar bahu dan dada Luhan.

"Ahh…hh.." Luhan menggelinjang nikmat setiap lumatan yang Sehun hadiahi pada tubuhnya. Ia terus memejamkan matanya.

"T-tidak..ngh..Sehun! perih..shh" desis Luhan meringis pelan ketika Sehun menekan-nekan luka zig-zag yang telah ia buat dengan lidah panasnya. Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Luhan intens, "Kau begitu…ah, terbaik." Ucapnya masih menatap lekat Luhan yang tengah menatapnya juga. Seketika wajah Luhan memanas dan ia yakin wajahnya sekarang memerah melebih kepiting rebus.

"Terima kasih." Cicit Luhan pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Jantungnya bertalu sangat cepat, Luhan merasa bahwa jantungnya seperti ingin copot. Ia sangat gugup dan senang disaat yang bersamaan, takut juga, sedikit. Pasalnya, Sehun yang kini berada diatasnya adalah nyata! Bukan hanya sekedar imajinasi liarnya tentang Sehun—Luhan sangat malu mengakuinya, ia sering berimajinasi tentang Sehun berada diatasnya— selain itu, Sehun juga sangat _ugh _tampan dan seksi! Dengan rambut hitam yang turun menutupi dahinya dengan wajah pucat-sedikit merah yang berkeringat sungguh memesona Luhan.

"Pikirkan kita. Sehun dan Luhan. Bukan tentang dosen Sehun dan Luhan. Diatas ranjangku. Percayalah padaku, maka kau akan bahagia." Ujar Sehun tegas setelah menarik dagu Luhan guna menatapnya kembali. Sehun menangkap air wajah Luhan yang diselingi kebimbangan.

Ia mengecup sekali bibir Luhan, "Kita seumuran. Kau tak perlu takut." Ucap Sehun geli. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dua kali.

Masa bodoh dengan Luhan yang tak merespon ucapannya. Sehun hanya ingin bercinta. Dan itu dengan Luhan, ya, Luhan. Bidadari _terbaru_nya. Lebih tepatnya, mangsa buruannya.

Sehun menatap lekat setiap inci dari lekuk tubuh Luhan. Terlanjang dengan s_edikit _hiasan darinya, terpahat dengan indahnya. Napas Sehun menjadi berat. Gairahnya sudah di ubun-ubun. Dengan cepat ia membuka pakaiannya sendiri dan langsung mencumbui tubuh Luhan dengan ahlinya.

"Ngghh..ahh.." desah Luhan nikmat terlebih setelah penis besar Sehun bergesekkan dengan miliknya yang sama-sama ereksi. Sehun tahu Luhan merona, maka dari itu ia terus menggesek-gesekkan batang keduanya itu sehingga menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri.

"Kau suka, kan?" Tanya Sehun disela-sela hisapannya pada puting Luhan. Luhan mendesah sebagai jawaban.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun berpindah menuju daerah selangkangan Luhan setelah puas menggesek-gesekkan penisnya. Ia dapat melihat itu. Penis Luhan yang mungil tegak sempurna mengacung tepat didepan wajahnya seakan minta untuk dinikmati. Sehun melebarkan kaki Luhan dan ia melihat _hole _pink-kemerahan Luhan yang terpampang dihadapannya membuat Sehun semakin bergairah.

"S-Sehun…" panggil Luhan kikuk. Ia malu juga, tubuhnya terus diperhatikan seintens itu oleh Sehun. Jantungnya terasa meledak-ledak ingin _merasakan _juga kalau Sehun e_hm _memasukinya.

"Kau…indah sekali." Bisik Sehun berat. Luhan menelan ludah gugup ketika Sehun sudah mengarahkan penis besar-mengacung miliknya pada lubangnya. Luhan ingin mencegah Sehun agar jangan terlalu terburu-buru namun,

**JLEB**

"AAKKHH!" teriak Luhan melengking. Perih. Gila saja, Sehun langsung memasukkan penisnya mentah-mentah pada lubang Luhan tanpa melakukan _pemanasan _terlebih dahulu, atau paling tidak, mengolesi pelumas pada penisnya agar tak kering begitu saja. Holenya terasa terbakar seketika.

"Lepaskan! Sakit, Sehun! hiks.." seru Luhan sambil memukul-mukul kuat bahu Sehun. Sehun tak memedulikannya, ia memajukan sedikit lagi penisnya agar tertanam sempurna pada lubang Luhan. Lubang Luhan menjepitnya dengan sangat nikmat, rapat, dan hangat. Sehun berdesis nikmat merasakan penisnya diperlakukan baik oleh Luhan. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menangkup wajah Luhan yang basah karena air mata.

"Sstt.. jangan menangis. Kau tahu, aku bukan tipe penyabar. Dan kau juga pasti sering melakukan seks bersama kekasih bodohmu itu, jadi jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau baru dimasuki pertama kali." Ujar Sehun sambil terus menghapus air mata Luhan. Luhan mendengus mendengarnya,

"Kau sulit ditebak. Ini memang sakit, bodoh." Rajuknya. Entah mengapa jantung Sehun berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah Luhan yang _ugh _seksi-polos dengan peluh serta bekas-bekas air mata itu membuat dirinya, entah terpikat oleh Luhan atau tak sabar sebentar lagi akan merasakan Luhan dan menyiksanya perlahan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran itu, ia kembali memagut mesra bibir Luhan. Memberi ketenangan.

"Jangan merasa bersalah pada kekasih bodohmu itu. Dia takkan tahu. Lagipula, sudah ada aku, kenapa harus terus bersama dia?" tutur Sehun setelahnya. Luhan merona mendengarnya.

_Lagipula, sudah ada aku, kenapa harus terus bersama dia?_

_Lagipula, sudah ada aku, kenapa harus terus bersama dia?_

_Lagipula, sudah ada aku, kenapa harus terus bersama dia?_

Ucapan Sehun terngiang dengan indahnya di kepala Luhan. Apakah itu adalah ungkapan perasaan tersirat dari Sehun padanya?_ Oh, _Luhan merasa ada ratusan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya seketika. Ia juga sebenarnya merasa brengsek, karena telah mengkhianati kepercayaan Kai. Bercinta dengan orang lain selain kekasihnya. _Ugh_, namun di satu sisi, ia juga suka bisa seintim ini dengan Sehun walaupun ia tahu Sehun s_edikit _sakit. Luhan rasa ia harus merenung disalah satu gunung guna memantapkan hatinya tentang jadi tidaknya ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kai.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan agak terkesiap mendengar suara Sehun. Dan, _oh_, apa segitu lamanya ia melamun? Saat ini Sehun tengah bergerak lembut diatasnya. Bisa-bisanya Luhan tidak merasakan bahwa _titik_nya telah ditabrak.

"Ngh..t-tidak..oohh.." seperti ini rasanya. Luhan dapat merasakan penis besar Sehun pada dirinya dan menabrak titik kenikmatannya.

Luhan terlena oleh pegerakan Sehun yang awalnya lembut kini semakin cepat. Ia terus mendesah hingga suaranya sedikit parau. Sehun menaikkan sebelah kaki Luhan keatas bahunya hingga Sehun bisa menusukkan penis besarnya semakin dalam dan cepat lagi pada lubang Luhan.

"Kau menjepitku dengan sangat..ahh..ketat sekali, nikmat." Desah Sehun sambil terus menatap seduktif Luhan yang tengah menatapnya sayu.

"Ahh..ahh..Sehun, lebih cepat." Luhan terasa terbang ke langit delapan merasakan tusukan Sehun yang semakin menggila. Ia bantu menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun agar penis Sehun masuk semakin dalam.

"Liar juga, ahh.." gumam Sehun disela-sela cumbuannya pada sekitar dada Luhan. Ia juga mengocok cepat penis mungil Luhan. Ia yakin Luhan sangat suka, bahkan akan ketagihan, mengingat Luhan yang tak ada henti-hentinya mendesah.

Sehun terus bergerak cepat dan brutal. Bahkan kedua kaki Luhan sudah terletak di bahunya sehingga gerakkan mereka menjadi lebih intim.

"Ahh..Sehun..ini nikmat..ahhss.." desah Luhan dengan air mata di pelupuknya karena kenikmatan tiada tara yang tengah ia rasakan bersama Sehun. Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dan melumat kasar bibir Luhan. Luhan dengan sukarela menyambutnya dan ia membuka mulutnya sehingga lidah panas mereka saling bergulat dengan Sehun yang mendominasi.

"Bercinta denganku, memang nikmat. Aku akan memberikanmu _pengalaman_ juga, Luhan." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga itu. Ia juga sempat menjilat mesra anting yang Luhan kenakan. Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun,

"Pengalaman ap—" ucapan Luhan terpotong karena dengan cepat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, hingga kini dirinya menungging dengan Sehun yang terus menyodokkan penisnya pada lubang Luhan.

Luhan merasa seperti murahan sekali malam ini. Karena tak biasanya ia seliar ini ketika berada di ranjang bersama Kai. Luhan benar-benar menikmati ketika penis Sehun menabrak prostatnya dengan kuat. Ia terus bergerak berlawanan dengan Sehun. Lututnya serasa lemas.

"Sehunnhhh…ahhh..AKH!" desah Luhan diakhiri teriakan karena ia merasa bokongnya perih. Iya, bokongnya, seperti di tusuk oleh benda tajam.

Ternyata, Sehun tengah mengerjai bokong empuk Luhan dengan jarum. Ia terus menggenjot prostat Luhan tanpa ampun, dan ia juga menancapkan jarum tersebut pada bokong sebelah kanan Luhan. _Oh_, lihat, bokong Luhan mengeluarkan darah segar, dan ia juga dapat mendengar ringisan dan isakkan Luhan. Sehun meremas bokong Luhan yang lain,

"Jangan menangis. Aku tak suka, ah sepertinya sebentar lagi aku…" geram Sehun frustasi karena kenikmatan yang terus menggerayanginya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan perih yang menjalar. Ia tahu kalau ia berdarah. Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa Sehun takkan jauh-jauh dari benda tajam. Namun di satu sisi, ia juga merasakan nikmat dan ia rasa sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai. Sebentar lagi,

"AAHHH~" desah keduanya ketika sudah mencapai puncak. Keduanya mengatur napas. Sehun dapat melihat benihnya mengalir hingga ke paha dalam Luhan. Dirinya meledak dengan sangat puas.

"Kau begitu seksi." Ucap Sehun sarat akan kepuasan seksual. Luhan tak tahan menopang tubuhnya, oleh karena itu ia jatuh telungkup. Ia merasa bokongnya perih sekali. Sial.

"Sehun apa yang hiks..kau lakukan pada bokongku?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun tersenyum samar, tak lama kemudian ia mencabut penisnya dan jarum tersebut. Lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Luhan,

"Ini. Aku menancapkan ini pada bokong menggodamu." Jawab Sehun santai seraya menunjukkan jarum dengan aliran darah itu pada Luhan yang tengah menatapnya takut.

Dengan cepat Luhan meraba bokongnya, "Astaga…" desisnya saat melihat tangannya yang dibanjiri darah segar.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Ini sakit!" seru Luhan murka. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli,

"Pengalaman menyenangkan, bukan begitu?" bisik Sehun kemudian melumat intens bibir Luhan, namun Luhan mendorong kencang bahu Sehun,

"Bagaimana bisa, Sehun?! Kau gila." Seketika tangis Luhan pecah. Tiba-tiba Sehun menjambak kuat rambut Luhan,

"Aku gila karenamu." Balasnya tajam. Setelah itu, ia bangkit dan mengambil tisu basah, lalu dibersihkannya darah Luhan.

"Aku gila karenamu. Catat itu." Ucap Sehun dingin sambil membersihkan darah Luhan. Setelah bersih, ia kecup mesra lubang kecil yang terpapar karena jarum yang ia tancapkan pada bokong Luhan.

"Ayo, mandi." Ajak Sehun. Ia tak memedulikan Luhan yang bergeming dan ia tebak sedang memikirkan ini-itu tentang dirinya. Persetan dengan itu, ia takkan peduli. Sehun menggendong tubuh dengan posisi koala. Luhan memeluk Sehun dari depan dengan kaki yang dilingkarkan pada pinggang Sehun.

"Kau milikku." Gumam Sehun lalu mencium tengkuk Luhan. Luhan masih menangis di leher Sehun.

_Aku ingin, tapi…_

Perlu diketahui, bahwa Sehun pergi meninggalkannya tadi, Luhan sudah menggeledah kamar Sehun. Dan ia menemukan kartu nama di lemari Sehun.

_Siapa Andrew Wastr itu, Sehun?_

.

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo, Jepang**

**09.30 AM**

"Seperti itu." Gumam Kris sembari berpikir tentang betapa mengerikannya tindakan seseorang yang bernama _Andrew Wastr _tersebut. Ya, Suho baru saja menceritakan secara lebih detail tentang seluk-beluk buronan incarannya.

"Ini," ucap Suho sembari menunjukkan foto agak kusam tersangka. Kris mengamatinya, "Dia sipit. Jepang pilihan pertama." Lanjutnya.

"Kita harus meminta bantuan juga pada kepolisian Tokyo. Keberadaan Andrew Wastr tidak diketahui oleh siapapun saat ini. Bisa saja dia memang benar berada di Jepang, termasuk disekitar kita." Ujar Suho. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Kau benar. Langkah pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah mendiskusikan hal ini pada kepala kepolisian Tokyo, lalu, kita pasti akan mendapat kemudahan dan akses yang lebih memadai ketika bertugas. Kedua, kita harus mengirimkan beberapa staf ataupun polisi dari New York untuk mempermudah proses pelacakan. Dan yang terakhir, mau tak mau, kita harus bertanya pada _gangster_ yang terdapat di kota ini, paling tidak menjalin hubungan yang menguntungkan dan berbagi kontak." Jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Kau jenius. Senang bekerja sama denganmu, detektif Kris." Balas Suho sambil tersenyum dan menepuk singkat bahu detektif botak tampan itu.

"Kris saja." Ujar Kris sedikit sebal. Suho tertawa,

"Ya, kuharap, kita bisa menangkap Andrew Wastr di Negara ini. Kalau tidak, kita harus melakukan ekspedisi kedua." Ucap Suho, Kris tertawa, "Tak masalah bagiku. Lagipula, ia hanya bocah tengik yang gila, jeniusnya memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Namun aku yakin, kita akan segera menemukannya." Suho mengangguk setuju,

"Tentu." Balasnya tersenyum miring.

"Kau harus segera menghubungi kontak kepolisian Tokyo. Kita harus cepat dan tak bertele-tele. Aku akan mengurus tentang tempat-tempat perkumpulan para _gangster _Tokyo. Misi ini akan dijalankan besok, sesuai rencana, sekarang kita harus bersiap-siap." Ucap Kris tegas sambil melihat berkas-berkas kasus yang telah diperbuat oleh Andrew Wastr.

"Siap." Jawab Suho tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hai?! Akhirnya lanjut, ya? Maaf ya kalau suka lama updatenya, ya taulah kalo anak sekolah kesibukannya kayak apa /hoho/

Itu Sehun kejamnya kerasa ga? Udah sebisa mungkin bikin dia kejam, menurut kalian gimana nih? Kalau kurang, maaf ya huhu, besok-besok dibikin lebih kejam lagi deh janji /ga.

**AUTHOR TERIMA KASIH BANGET SAMA YANG UDAH FOLLOW+FAVORIT INI CERITA:') APALAGI YANG REVIEW:')**

**MAKASIH BANYAK LOH YA! ^^ MUAH~**

Review lagi dong ya? Hohoho


	6. Chapter 5

**DARK RED**

**.**

**HUNHAN AS MAIN CASTS**

**KAI-BAEKHYUN-KYUNGSOO, etc**

**.**

**©kyoonel1220**

**.**

**_CRIME-PSYCHO-THRILLER_**

**A/N: **Di chapter ini **banyak** adegan **_kekerasan_**dan **_menjijikan_**. Disarankan untuk tidak lanjut membaca jika tak kuat.

**++ Dilarang membaca ketika sedang makan ++**

**+++ Diperuntukkan bagi readers yang mempunyai jiwa ****_psik*o. _****Author hanya menulis, dan amat berperikemanusiaan :) +++**

**.**

**HARD-GORE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, Jepang**

**14.00 PM**

"Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar bersih!" keluh Suho keras. Kris memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Sudahlah, toh, kita sudah mendiskusikan hal ini kepada Kepolisian Tokyo. Dan kita harus segera menghubungi beberapa rekan di New York untuk membantu proses penyelidikan. Jangan hanya karena para _gangster _tersebut tak tahu menahu mengenai Andrew Wastr, kau malah jadi uring-uringan sendiri." Jelasnya penuh wibawa.

Suho mendengus sekali, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan, "Aku jadi gemas sendiri. Kau tahu, kan, kalau dia itu cerdas. Aku berpikir, mungkin saja ia sudah mengetahui bahwa kita sedang mengejarnya sekarang. Insting, mungkin." Suho berpendapat. Kris mengangguk.

"Bisa saja. Pasti ada perasaan itu. Ia telah menjebloskan dirinya sendiri kedalam lingkaran hukum. Ia harus waspada, walaupun cerdas. Terkadang, orang cerdas pun akan menjadi bodoh detik itu juga, ketika kesialan menimpanya. Dan kuyakin, ia akan sial karena kita." Suho tersenyum optimis mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Kuharap seperti itu. Aku yakin kita bisa menumpas kasus ini secepatnya." Ia menyeringai.

.

.

**Apartemen 357**

**07.15 AM**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara berat Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit terperanjat. Ia langsung duduk tegap dengan selimut yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih melingkari pinggangnya. Harum _shampoo _Sehun menguar karena pria itu terus mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi, Sehun menaiki satu alisnya.

"Kelasku dimulai pukul delapan, ingat?" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tepian ranjang. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sehun sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Pria itu tampak begitu seksi serta memesona dengan _tubuh-setengah-telanjang-sedikit-basah_nya.

"Tatap aku selagi aku berbicara." Ujar Sehun datar, ia membelai pipi kanan Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menoleh dan menabrakkan matanya dengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak enak badan." Jawabnya. Telapak tangan Sehun masih setia menangkup pipi Luhan yang terasa amat lembut, "Kau tidak panas." Ujarnya, heran. Luhan menurunkan tangan Sehun lalu mengusapnya, "Aku ingin istirahat. Lukaku masih perih."

Raut wajah Sehun yang semula datar menjadi sedikit tegang. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. Tak suka akan jawaban Luhan, yang secara tak langsung menyalahkan dirinya. Ia mengembuskan napas, "Terima kasih." Gumamnya pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Luhan. Ia bangkit dari tepian ranjang lalu berjalan menuju almari pakaiannya.

Luhan mengamati Sehun dalam diam. Pria itu sedang memilah pakaian. Sedang Sehun sendiri, ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Luhan. Ia telah menyakiti Luhan_nya_. Seharusnya, ia tak terlalu menggebu saat bersama Luhan, harusnya juga ia bisa menahan gejolak perasaan ingin _menyakiti _Luhan dengan baik dan terkendali. Setidaknya, baru awal saja, ia tahu, bahwa Luhan terlalu takut padanya. Ia terlalu gegabah dengan membuat Luhan segan padanya. Padahal seharusnya, ia membuat Luhan merasa nyaman dan senang berada di dekatnya—awalnya. Namun, emosinya yang kerap kali tak stabil serta _sisi kelam_nya yang menuntutnya agar bertindak di luar , tindakan memang tak sesuai dengan apa yang telah direncanakan.

"Kalau kau ingin makan, aku sudah memanggang roti, di meja makan." Ucap Sehun sambil mengancingkan dua kancing teratas kemeja bergaris hitam-putihnya. Luhan mengangguk, meski tidak di lihat oleh Sehun. Sehun berbalik dan melempar handuk kecilnya ke keranjang sebelah kamar mandi. Ia mengusak rambutnya asal dan kembali menghampiri Luhan.

Sehun langsung saja menghimpit tubuh Luhan sehingga sang empunya tersandar secara paksa pada sandaran ranjang, lalu ia menyapu bibir lembut Luhan dengan gerakan memuja. Luhan bergeming selama beberapa detik, namun lumatan di bibirnya nampaknya semakin menggebu, ia pun turut membalasnya. Mereka berciuman intens—tanpa lidah. Bibir Luhan sungguh lembut, Sehun seakan terbuai ketika Luhan membalasnya dengan lumatan yang sangat memabukkan. Tangan Luhan bergerak menelusuri rahang tegas Sehun, kemudian ia melepaskan pagutan mereka. Napas keduanya sedikit tersengal dan panas, aroma maskulin Sehun membuat Luhan terus-terusan beranggapan bahwa Sehun adalah Dosen terseksi yang pernah ia temui.

Lama keduanya saling bertatap, Sehun memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan melumat kembali bibir Luhan, "Aku harus mengabsenmu apa?" tanyanya setelah puas menyesapi bibir Luhan. Luhan terlihat berpikir, "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Balasnya tenang, menatap iris Sehun lekat. Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu mengecup singkat kening Luhan. Ia bangkit dan kembali berjalan menuju almari. Ia melepas handuk yang sedari tadi menutupi area pribadinya itu, mau tak mau, mata Luhan menangkap dua bongkahan kenyal itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan memberitahu seluruh warga kampus, bahwa kau sedang beristirahat di apartemenku." Ia membalikkan badan dan menaikkan boxernya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat Luhan yang merona dari samping. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia berdesis pelan, "Bodoh." Sehun memakai celana _jeans _hitamnya dan menatap Luhan posesif.

"Kau tak boleh kemana-mana sebelum aku pulang. Kalau sampai aku tak mendapati dirimu ketika pulang, aku akan membakarmu hidup-hidup." Luhan mengembuskan napasnya kasar, "Aku disini. Menunggumu." Sehun tersenyum senang mendengarnya, ia mengambil tas ranselnya dan kembali menghampiri Luhan.

"Tak usah tutupi dadamu seperti itu." Gumamnya datar—ia sedang mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya, tanpa menatap Luhan. Luhan mengusak rambutnya gusar, salah tingkah, "Setidaknya, berikan aku kaos." Sehun tak mengindahkan ucapan Luhan, ia menemukan benda yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Ditatapnya benda itu dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Kau tahu, Luhan. Selain mengagumimu, aku juga mengagumi ini." Lalu ia mengacungkan pisau besar kesayangannya tepat di depan wajah Luhan. Luhan membelalak, "Jauhkan benda ini, S-Sehun." Cicitnya tergagap. Sehun menyeringai, ia malah memutar-mutar pisau tersebut di hadapan Luhan. Sehun menempelkan pisau tersebut pada pangkal hidung Luhan. Luhan menahan napas sejenak. Sehun menekan pisau tersebut hingga terdengar desisan lirih Luhan. Hampir berdarah.

"Tidak, sayang," gumam Sehun lembut. Luhan tak berani menatap mata Sehun, ia menunduk. Sehun menarik pisau tersebut lalu mengecup ujungnya. Ia memasukkan pisaunya ke dalam tas yang lalu disandangnya.

"Tidak untuk sekarang." Sambungnya menyeringai. Luhan tetap menunduk, membuat Sehun gusar—merasa tak diperhatikan. Ia menjambak kuat rambut belakang Luhan, sehingga membuat mata Luhan bertubrukan langsung dengan matanya. Sehun dapat melihatnya, ekspresi ketakutan Luhan.

"Kau milikku, Luhan. Jangan pernah mencoba menjauhiku. Jika itu terjadi, aku akan mengeluarkan paksa otakmu lalu membakarnya sampai lenyap. Atau mungkin, lebih dari itu." Ucap Sehun rendah, sangat dingin. Luhan berusaha keras agar tak menumpahkan air matanya yang tengah menggenang itu. Ia sungguh takut pada Sehun jika seperti ini. Sehun melepaskan jambakannya kasar, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Di kecupnya kedua mata Luhan yang tengah terpejam itu. Ia menyeka air mata Luhan tak sabaran, lalu ia mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Kau milikku." Tegasnya.

.

.

"Apa Luhan masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mendudukan dirinya di samping kursi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya gusar, "Aku tidak tahu, Kyung. Bahkan, kemarin aku terus menghubungi Kai, namun tak ada satupun balasan darinya. Aku bingung." Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kyung? Bisa-bisanya mereka tak ada kabar seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan." Baekhyun memijat pelan pelipisnya. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk singkat bahu Baekhyun, "Kita harus mengunjungi apartemen dan rumah Luhan lagi nanti." Ujarnya yang mendapat anggukkan lesu dari Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi." Suara berat nan ramah itu membuat suasana kelas yang semula riuh menjadi senyap.

"Pagi." Jawab seluruhnya. Sehun tersenyum ramah lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju mejanya. Ia menaruh ranselnya dan kembali berjalan hingga berdiri di depan. Ia menggulung tangan kemejanya, lalu berkata, "Lima dari kalian silakan maju. Berbicara mengenai Tindak Pidana beserta Undang-Undangnya. Untuk nilai tambahan kalian. Siapa cepat, dia dapat."

Keadaan kelas menjadi semakin senyap setelah Sehun berseru. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bodoh sekali mereka, pikirnya. "Angkat tangan bagi yang sudah siap." Tuturnya kemudian berjalan kembali menuju mejanya. Ia mengambil buku absen, matana langsung tertuju pada absen nomor 15, 'Lu Han'.

"Luhan tak masuk. Ayahnya menghubungiku bahwa Luhan sedang tak enak badan." Ujar Sehun tenang. Mendadak suasana kelas menjadi bising. Baekhyun menyenggol siku Kyungsoo pelan, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinganya.

"Luhan tak enak badan, katanya." Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Dari mana pula Paman Xi mengetahui nomor ponsel Sehun? Mengingat, ia adalah seorang yang super sibuk." Tambahnya. Kyungsoo mengembuskan napasnya pelan, Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dari Kyungsoo karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Kau tahu, aku mempunyai firasat tak mengenakkan tentang ini." Gumam Kyungsoo yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali, lalu bangkit dan melangkah menuju almari Sehun. Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat ketika ia membuka almari Sehun, aroma Sehun yang Luhan sukai. Ia memilah tumpukan baju Sehun, ia mendapatkan kaos putih. Di pakainya kaos itu—kebesaran, tentu saja. Ia juga memakai boxer Sehun. Luhan mengacak rambutnya pelan, ini jauh lebih baik daripada ia tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Luhan enggan untuk mandi. Tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri, Sehun memang _luar biasa_. Lagipula, cuaca di luar sedang mendung. Luhan melihat-lihat kamar Sehun. Bercorak titik-titik garis dengan warna merah-hitam. Catnya berwarna _dark brown_. Ia melangkah menuju cermin. Tak ada perbedaan berarti pada fisik Luhan, hanya saja, wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ini masalah hati dan logika. Luhan menyentuh pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Ia telah terpenjara dalam kehidupan Sehun. Sehun, Dosen muda yang dingin serta _sakit _itu, bahkan sebelum Luhan mengetahuinya, ia telah terjerat oleh Sehun. Pikirannya melayang. Beberapa perlakuan tak wajar Sehun pada dirinya, membuatnya takut sekaligus senang. Hati Luhan yang rapuh seakan telah diperdaya oleh pesona Sehun. Logika Luhan mengekang, namun, tak dapat dipungkiri pula, ia sungguh menyukai Sehun.

"Sehun s_akit_. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Apa hanya kepadaku? Ia terobsesikah kepadaku? Aku menyukaimu, Sehun. Secara tak langsung, kau membalas perasaanku. Namun, sikapmu yang di luar nalar itu sungguh membuatku takut." Monolog Luhan sendu. Ia kembali menuju almari Sehun. Ia mencari-cari kartu nama yang kemarin baru ia temukan saat Sehun sedang pergi.

"Ah, ke mana kartu nama itu?" gumam Luhan masih terus mencari. Nihil. Ia tak menemukannya. Luhan mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Padahal aku belum sempat menanyakan kepadanya. Siapa gerangan Andrew Wastr itu." Ia berdecak, lalu berjalan kembali ke ranjang. Ia duduk pada tepian ranjang. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, Luhan ingin mengetahui isi laci nakas Sehun.

"_Oh_." Ia menemukan beberapa paku payung yang tercecer dan silet yang tertumpuk rapi di laci pertama. Luhan mengambil salah satu silet tersebut dengan hati-hati. Ia baru menyadari, bahwa seluruh silet dan paku payung tersebut telah berkarat. Luhan menutup laci pertama, ia membuka laci kedua.

Luhan hampir saja berteriak melengking—untung ia bisa menahannya. Matanya menangkap beberapa—yang Luhan yakini adalah jari manusia, terpotong-potong. Ia dapat melihat, potongan jari teratas dengan kuku yang hampir terkupas sepenuhnya di nodai oleh darah kering. Potongan jari-jari tersebut memenuhi laci kedua nakas. Pucat dan membuat siapapun pasti bergidik ketika melihatnya. Luhan menahan napas selama memerhatikan, kemudian ia tutup dengan cepat laci nakas tersebut. Ia mual sekali. Luhan menarik napas lalu membuangnya pelan.

Apa-apaan dia? Menyimpan potongan jari manusia pada laci nakas? Seratus persen, Oh Sehun s_akit_, pikirnya. Luhan mulai bertanya-tanya, itu berarti, ia bukanlah satu-satunya yang di _klaim_ oleh Sehun. Malah ada yang jauh lebih tragis. Luhan mengempaskan tubuhnya, tak habis pikir. Bahkan Sehun sampai _menyimpan_. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamar Sehun. Saat ini, ia tengah terperangkap pada alur permainan Sehun terhadap dirinya, ia jadi teringat Kai.

_Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kai? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku mengakui, aku menyukai Sehun. Dan sekarang, aku ada di apartemennya. Aku menyukainya, namun tidak dengan sikap meledak-ledaknya, kumohon dengar. Bawa aku pergi dari sini, Kai._

.

"Makanlah barang satu suap, Tuan Muda." Pinta Bibi Ahn namun tak diindahkan. Bibi Ahn menghela napas sekali. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus makan, Tuan. Kalau tidak, kondisimu akan semakin parah." Paksanya lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin. Jangan memaksaku, silakan keluar." Tutur sang Tuan Muda—Kai, dingin. Bibi Ahn pun mau tak mau menaruh mangkuk supnya di atas laci nakas Kai. Ia membungkuk sopan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kai.

Kai melirik ke arah pintu sepeninggal Bibi Ahn. Ia menghela napas berat, tak enak hati pada Bibi Ahn. Ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya, namun gagal. Ia paksa lagi, sedikit duduk. Ia bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Pikirannya melayang. Sekelebat kejadian _luar biasa _yang telah dialaminya kemarin kembali terngiang di otaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat.

.

.

_Aku amat bersyukur ketika sudah berhasil melepas lilitan tali dan rantai yang menjerat tubuhku. Aku merasakan pening yang teramat ketika mencoba untuk berdiri. Efek empat paku yang tertancap pada tubuhku, dan aku merasa getaran-getaran halus pada tubuhku karena aliran listrik bertekanan tinggi tadi masih sedikit menyelingi tubuhku. Membuatku sedikit linglung. Kulihat sekeliling ruangan. Kobaran api kian meluas dan besar. Aku masih setia pada posisiku. Duduk terdiam. Aku berpikir keras, bagaimana cara untuk bisa selamat dari tempat ini._

_Aku meluruskan kakiku dengan susah payah. Kakiku terasa mati rasa. Darah masih setia mengaliri daerah lututku. Kugerakkan perlahan tanganku, bermaksud ingin mencabut paku yang tengah tertancap pada lututku. Aku menengadahkan kepala dan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat ketika paku itu sudah terangkat seperempatnya. Aku menangis_—_berusaha tak meraung karena sakit yang luar biasa ini. Napasku menjadi satu-satu. Kurasa aku tak bisa mencabutnya, paku tersebut sangatlah besar. Aku membuka mataku kembali, kobaran api kini sudah semakin menjadi._

_Aku menepuk-nepuk kasar kepalaku. Rambutku dihiasi api. Cara satu-satunya adalah, aku harus merayap menggunakan bokongku sebagai tumpuannya. Aku menumpukkan kedua tanganku yang terasa amat nyeri tiap kali melakukan pergerakan. Aku menegarkan hati, menembus api tersebut secepat mungkin. Aku seperti terbakar hidup-hidup. Sedikit lagi sampai pintu. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk sedikit membuka mata. Tanganku terasa kebas seketika saat berhasil meraih gagang pintu tersebut. Aku menguatkan diriku sendiri. Aku harus bisa keluar dari neraka dunia ini. Aku menoleh ke belakang, beberapa benda yang sudah kabur dari pandanganku mulai berjatuhan_—_termasuk lampu dan almari._

_Kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku yang tersisa guna menurunkan kenop tersebut. Semakin kucoba menekan, semakin perih pula tanganku. Tanganku sempat tergelincir beberapa kali, namun pada percobaan ketiga, kenop tersebut berhasil kubuka. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku dengan cepat membuka lebar-lebar pintu lapuk tersebut dengan dahi. Aku kembali merayap, berusaha keluar dari sana._

_Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu. Kututup kembali pintu tersebut dengan napasku yang tinggal satu-satu. Mataku terasa terbakar saking perihnya. Tubuhku mati rasa. Mataku kunang-kunang. Yang kulihat terakhir kali adalah, sepasang mata hitam yang tepat menatap mataku. Aku merasakan pusing yang teramat setelahnya_—_vertigo bertekanan tinggi. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap._

.

.

Kai membuka matanya. Siapapun pemilik sepasang mata hitam saat itu, Kai sangat berterima kasih. Orang itu telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Kai pikir, saat itu adalah saat terakhirnya membuka mata, namun Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ia membuka mata keesokan harinya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ruangan serba putih dengan bau yang khas.

Tanpa disadari, air mata meluncur dari matanya. Ia menatap nanar kaki kanannya yang tengah di _gips _dan tergantung. Bukan fisik saja ia sakit, namun batin pula. Niat awalnya, ia hanya ingin mencari Luhan, namun bukannya hasil yang didapat, malah kesialan. Kai menggemeletukkan giginya keras. Ia sungguh kacau saat ini. Perban membalut bentuk wajah Kai dengan sangat apik, mulai dari kepala. Bahkan matanya masih merah dan berair karena terpaan api. Wajahnya mengalami luka bakar yang serius, bahkan sebagian rambutnya rontok dan di beberapa titik kepalanya melepuh berkat api tersebut. Di lehernya tepasang _gips_.

Hal yang Kai sesali adalah, dirinya malah ingin mencabut paku pada lutut kanannya, sudah seperempat terangkat, malah tidak diteruskan. Kobaran api yang ganas itu lantas membakar badan paku tersebut hingga berkarat. Paku tersebut tertancap cukup lama pada lutut Kai, terlebih saat ia dengan terpaksa menerjang api. Darahnya sudah terinfeksi karena paku tersebut. Paku di kedua lengan dan bahu Kai tak masalah karena lubang luka Kai tertutup walaupun kobaran api menyelimuti dirinya. Pada kasus Kai, para dokter pun mengambil tindakan operasi—dan memang itulah satu-satunya cara untuk mengeluarkan paku tersebut.

Kendati demikian, Kai mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri—ketika ia siuman, dokter berkata pada Bibi Ahn bahwa mereka berniat mengamputasi kakinya. Karena lutut kanannya terinfeksi cukup parah. Tim dokter pun sudah berupaya sebaik mungkin untuk memberi obat-obatan yang kiranya dapat meredakan virus yang kini tengah mengerubungi kaki Kai. Kalau dibiarkan saja, virus-virus tersebut bisa menjalar, bahkan mungkin sampai ke pangkal kaki Kai.

Bukan itu saja, bahkan di saat keterpurukannya saat ini, orang-orang yang disayanginya malah menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Pertama, Ayahnya. Ketika Bibi Ahn menelepon Ayah Kai sesaat setelah ia datang ke rumah sakit, teleponnya tak aktif. Kemudian hari ini pun masih sama. Kedua, Luhan. Kemana Luhan disaat seperti ini? Masih saja menghilang. Mengapa pula ia tak menghubunginya? Perihal menghilangnya Luhan membuat Kai bertanya-tanya. Apa mungkin kekasihnya itu diculik? Disekap seperti dirinya? _Oh_, tidak. Jangan sampai.

Apa mungkin Sehun yang membuat Luhan seolah-olah lenyap dari muka bumi? Tapi itu tak mungkin, mengingat kemarin Sehun-lah orang gila yang sudah membuatnya sengsara. Mengingat Sehun, membuat rahang Kai mengeras. Ia sungguh murka pada pria berstatus dosen tersebut. Kai menggertakkan giginya. Ia sungguh membenci Sehun. Sehun yang membuatnya akan segera kehilangan kakinya, karena ia menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Sehun—agar ia meninggalkan Luhan.

"Aku akan membalasmu, Sehun." Geramnya, tangannya terkepal kuat.

.

.

.

"Sehun, tunggu!" seru Baekhyun. Sontak Sehun menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa dipanggil. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah terengah beserta Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha bertampang datar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di hadapannya. "Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Balas Kyungsoo. Sehun menghela napas dan melirik sekilas arloji klasiknya, "Langsung saja. Waktuku tak banyak."

"Ini masalah Luhan." Ujar Baekhyun cepat. Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya ketika mendengar nama Luhan. Ia memasang raut wajah _Luhan-kenapa_. Baekhyun memerhatikan sekitar lorong, sudah agak sepi. Ia menatap Sehun serius lalu berkata, "Apa benar Tuan Xi meneleponmu? Ia mengatakan apa tentang Luhan? Dari mana pula Paman Xi mempunyai kontakmu? Dan, Luhan ada di mana saat ini?" Sehun berusaha menahan laju tangannya yang sangat gatal ingin merobek paksa mulut Baekhyun. Ia membenarkan kerah kemejanya.

"Aku—"

"Kau tahu, bahkan dari kemarin aku dan Kyungsoo sudah mencari-cari Luhan yang sepertinya menghilang entah kemana. Nomor ponselnya tak aktif. Kami juga mengunjungi apartemen dan rumahnya, dan sekarang kami mendapat kabar darimu, bahwa Luhan sedang tak enak badan jadi tidak masuk. Kemarin, kami mendapati apartemen dan rumah Luhan kosong melompong dan tak ada Tuan rumah beserta Bibi Feng—asisten rumah tangganya. Bahkan Kai—kekasihnya, hari ini juga tak masuk. Kemarin ia juga mencari Luhan, sama seperti kami. Tolong beri kami penjelasan." Ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar. Sehun menghela napas pendek lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia sungguh benci ketika dicecar pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Dengar. Pertama, aku juga tak tahu dari mana Ayah Luhan mengetahui nomorku. Kedua, ia berpesan padaku agar kalian jangan mengunjungi Luhan dahulu—ia tak memberikan pernyataan spesifik perihal di mana Luhan berada, kondisinya masih _sangat _sakit. Apa sudah jelas? Aku harus pergi." Jawab Sehun yang diakhiri dengan senyuman tipisnya lagi. Ia membalik badan dan ia mengeraskan rahangnya. _Sial, baru berbincang kali pertama dengannya saja sudah membuatku muak. Tikus kecil kurang ajar yang harus kuberi ganjaran. Tak tahu berbicara dengan siapa, ya_. Sehun pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo sepeninggal Sehun. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya gusar, "Kau tahu, Kyung. Entah mengapa, aku tidak terlalu yakin akan pernyataan Sehun tadi. Ditambah, hari ini Kai juga tak masuk. Apa kau sudah menghubungi Kai?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya menelepon Kai. Berkali-kali sudah di telepon, namun tak ada jawaban berarti. Ia berdecak,

"Tak diangkat." Ucap Kyungsoo lesu. Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya tak sabaran, "Kita ke apartemen Luhan lalu ke rumah Luhan dahulu. Setelah memastikan keadaan Luhan, baru kita ke rumah Kai. Bagaimana?" tanyanya yang mendapat anggukkan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sehun membanting keras pintu utama. Ia mengempaskan kasar tubuhnya pada sofa tua yang terdapat di sana. Sekarang pukul satu siang, namun tangannya sudah gatal sekali ingin _bekerja_, maka dari itu ia ke sini. Sebelum _mereka_, Sehun ingin pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Ia membuka kasar pintu utama. Jalan yang selalu sepi. Terang saja, mana ada orang yang mau melintasi gang sempit yang terdapat rumah tua di dalamnya. Bisa di bilang, ini adalah markas Sehun. Walaupun bukan tempat yang terbilang strategis, rumah ini dipakainya semata-mata hanya untuk beraksi. Kau tahu, koleksi Sehun perihal organ dalam sepertinya tak terhitung. Sehun menghabisi, lalu mengorek, dan berakhir memajang. Kakinya bahkan menginjak usus terburai—ia mendapat mangsa penutup, setelah menyiksa Kai kemarin.

Ia membanting kembali pintu utama. Ia meninju keras pintu tersebut hingga beberapa serpihan kayu menancap pada kepalan tangannya. Sehun mengacak rambutnya gusar, berpikir keras. Ia sangat tahu, bahwa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah orang-orang yang berbahaya—ancaman bagi dirinya. Kai sudah ia beri ganjaran, dan Sehun 99% yakin bahwa pria itu sudah tewas mengenaskan dengan tubuh dipenuhi luka bakar. Sehun menyeringai, ia berjalan menghampiri gumpalan panjang-panjang di sudut ruang utama. Ia sengaja menjemurnya seperti menjemur pakaian. Ditariknya salah satu, "Apa milik mereka sekenyal ini?" ia terkekeh sembari menekan-nekan gumpalan panjang yang licin itu dengan gemas.

Sehun menjepit kembali gumpalan panjang—usus tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar satu-satunya yang terdapat di rumah itu. Suara _kriet _menggema ketika ia membuka pintu kamar reyot tersebut. Debu dan sarang laba-laba menyapa penglihatannya. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri lemari. Dibukanya lemari tersebut. Seketika Sehun tertawa keras—menyeramkan, belum terkelupas sempurna ternyata. Terdapat tiga onggokkan. Semuanya digantung dengan rantai berkarat.

Di sudut paling kanan, terdapat mayat gadis dengan tangan yang tersisa satu. Lidahnya terjulur, matanya digenangi darah kering—terbelalak, dan tepat di dada sang gadis naas itu tertancap pedang—tembus hingga punggungnya—yang belum Sehun cabut dari dua hari yang lalu. Di tengah, mayat seorang lelaki dengan mata kiri yang kosong dengan mata satunya yang sudah tak memiliki bola mata. Perutnya terbuka sempurna. Isi perutnya tercecer mengenai sepatu mahal Sehun. Ususnya terburai tanpa malu-malu. Dan yang paling kanan, mayat seorang anak kecil dengan mulut yang terobek, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang dipenuhi darah kering. Kepalanya bolong, sehingga otak bocah lelaki tersebut mengintip tanpa malu-malu. Paku-paku besar tertancap dengan apiknya memenuhi perut bocah tersebut. Jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Tangan Sehun terjulur. Ia mengorek isi kepala bocah tersebut dengan wajah berseri. Tak sampai lima detik mengorek, ia berhasil mendapatkan gumpalan bulat nan kenyal tersebut. Diambilnya secara paksa otak yang masih dibanjiri darah segar tersebut. Otak merah tersebut memenuhi telapak tangannya, Sehun menyukai fakta itu. Ia remas beberapa kali otak tersebut. Testur kenyalnya membuat Sehun senang sekaligus terpukau. Ia menyeringai, kemudian berjalan menghampiri salah satu sofa lapuk di sana. Diambilnya kotak berukuran sedang itu. Sehun tak mau repot-repot membersihkan noda otak tersebut, ditaruhnya otak itu dengan perasaan membuncah. Ia tutup kembali dan berjalan menghampiri laci nakas. Diambilnya dua botol dengan ukuran berbeda. Sehun menghampiri kembali tiga mayat tersebut.

"Aroma kalian lebih busuk dari sampah. Kalian seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, karena aku berbaik hati menyirami cairan ini pada kalian." Monolog Sehun sambil terus menyirami mereka dengan botol berukuran sedang. Sehun melempar asal botol tersebut—pengawet mayat. Kemudian dirinya mendekat, ia menarik kasar kulit wajah mayat sang gadis yang sudah terkelupas setengahnya. Sehun tertawa senang ketika berhasil mencabutnya. Ia simpan robekan kulit wajah itu pada kotak yang sama tempat ia menyimpan otak. Sehun menabur-naburkan bubuk di botol berukuran kecil itu pada ketiganya. Perlu diketahui, bubuk tersebut adalah bahan kimia berbahaya yang bisa membuat kulit manusia terkelupas dan akan memperlihatkan gumpalan daging manusia jika bubuk tersebut mengenai kulit manusia. Dan jika sudah tiga kali terkena, mereka dipastikan akan merasa tubuhnya terbakar dan berakhir tak memiliki kulit. Sehun baru memakaikan pada mereka dua kali, dan sekarang tiga. Sehun tersenyum puas ketika bubuk tersebut sudah habis ia pakaikan. Tinggal ia tunggu besok, pasti mereka sudah mengelupas sepenuhnya. Sehun pun menutup lemari tersebut dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Dengan cepat Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Diletakkannya kotak tersebut pada ranselnya. Sehun becermin dengan seringaian yang masih setianya terpampang pada wajah rupawannya. Ia membenarkan kerah kemejanya. Menatap tajam pantulan dirinya.

"Oh Sehun memang hebat. Oh Sehun hebat. Kau adalah penguasa dunia. Sekali mereka mengusik hidupku, maka detik itu juga mereka tidak akan pernah melihat dunia lagi. Oh Sehun, kau hebat." Monolognya dengan tangan terkepal kuat dan seringai yang kian menakutkan.

.

.

.

"Permisi!" teriak Baekhyun pada sumber suara depan pintu gerbang megah rumah Luhan. Tiba-tiba bunyi _bip _terdengar. Dan sebuah suara menjawab, "Selamat datang di kediaman Keluarga Lu. Di sini Kepala Keamanan Jae. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Paman Jae! Ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Bisakah kau membuka pintu gerbang ini secepatnya? Aku ada perlu dengan Luhan!" jawab Baekhyun cepat. Terdengar suara _bip _lagi, "Tuan Byun dan Do? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Tak lama kemudian, pintu gerbang terbuka. Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memasuki kediaman Luhan dengan tergesa. Baekhyun menekan bel rumah Luhan tak sabaran. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang wanita setengah baya.

"Tuan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?" spontan wanita tersebut, sedikit terkejut. Baekhyun langsung memegang kedua bahunya, "Bi, apa Luhan ada di dalam?" tanyanya cepat. Wanita tersebut—Bibi Feng, mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. Ia menatap air wajah Baekhyun yang sepertinya gusar, "Tuan Muda Luhan tidak ada di rumah. Kalian tahu sendiri, bahwa Tuan Muda lebih suka tinggal di apartemennya daripada di sini. Ia hanya akan pulang ke rumah kalau ingin saja atau keperluan penting yang mengharuskan ia berada di rumah." Balas Bibi Feng. Baekhyun berdecak lalu melepas pegangannya dari bahu Bibi Feng. Bibi Feng menatap keduanya penuh tanya,

"Memangnya ada apa, _sih_, Tuan?" tanyanya pelan. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang sedang memijat pelipisnya, ia menghela napas, "Jadi, kami mendapat kabar dari salah seorang Dosen, bahwa Luhan tak masuk hari ini karena sakit. Ia berkata, bahwa Paman Xi sendiri yang menghubunginya. Kau tahu, Bi, dari kemarin juga, kami mencari Luhan yang sepertinya menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Ponselnya tak aktif sampai sekarang. Aku dan Baekhyun juga habis dari apartemen Luhan, dan tak mendapati dirinya di sana."

Bibi Feng membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. "Kami mencari bersama Kai kemarin, Bi. Dan sekarang, baik Kai maupun Luhan juga tak masuk. Ponsel Kai mendadak tak aktif." Lanjutnya. Bibi Feng terlihat berpikir, "Tuan Besar Xi tak mengabari orang rumah kalau Tuan Muda tak masuk kuliah karena sakit. Ia juga tak memberikan nomor ponselnya ke sembarang orang. Lagipula, seperti yang kalian tahu, Tuan Besar adalah orang yang acuh dan sangat sibuk. Bahkan, Tuan Muda saja seringkali tak dipedulikan olehnya."

Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri gemas, "Aku sudah menebak, pasti terjadi apa-apa pada Luhan. Dan, apa hubungan Sehun dan Luhan sampai-sampai Sehun yang notabenenya seorang yang sangat dipuja serta cerdas itu…_berbohong_?" Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya sembari berdecak, "Aku sudah bilang dari awal, kan, bahwa Dosen putih-pucat-seperti-mayat itu memang _tak beres_. Maksudku, di dalam dirinya seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh dan mengganjal. Aku memang tak mempunyai indera keenam, namun kau tahu sendiri, firasatku akurat dan aku bisa membaca aura seseorang."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita la—"

**DAR**

**DAR**

**DAR**

Belum selesai Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan berkali-kali di udara. Sontak ketiga orang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu itu bergeming dengan mata yang saling _mengerling__1_. "S-suara…pistol?" cicit Baekhyun dengan degupan jantung yang menggila.

**DAR**

Lagi. Baekhyun membuat kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo. Bibi Feng sudah mengangakan mulutnya dengan mata yang membelalak sempurna. Kejadian tersebut tepat di depan matanya. Mereka pun menoleh bersamaan. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati Paman Jae yang tengah tergeletak bersimbah darah di depan pos keamanan. Dunia seolah berhenti saat itu. Ditambah,

**DAR**

**DAR**

Tembakan tersebut sungguh mendadak dan sangat cepat. Peluru meluncur tepat mengenai perut samping Paman Jae, bersamaan dengan tembakan yang melesat mengenai pintu utama. Untung saja, Bibi Feng dengan sigap merunduk. Mereka bertiga merapat.

"D-dengarkan aku. Pasti ada penyusup di rumah ini. Ia belum menampakkan diri. Dengar, kita tak boleh menampakkan raut panik. Tetap tenang." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Bibi Feng berlindung di belakang tubuh mereka, "Aku akan berjalan menghampiri Paman Jae. Kalian tetap tenang. Dengar, kalian masuk ke dalam rumah. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kalian harus sudah berada di dalam." perintah Kyungsoo. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati.

"Satu."

Baekhyun menatap cemas punggung Kyungsoo.

"Dua."

Baekhyun berusaha tak mengindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat khawatir pada Kyungsoo. Bibi Feng sudah menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Kyung! Kau juga harus masuk!" seru Baekhyun lantang. Kyungsoo tak memedulikannya, ia berbalik dan menatap nyalang Baekhyun. Tatapan mereka bertubrukan, "Tiga! Masuk, bodoh! Ma—"

**DAR**

"KYUNGSOOOOO!"

"—suk…_uhuk_." Baekhyun menjerit kencang. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa peluru tersebut meluncur tepat mengenai leher belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo _terperenyak__2_. Ia memegangi area tengkuknya yang terasa terbakar dan dipenuhi darah segar. Ia berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menatap Baekhyun sayu.

"M-masuk, atau kau akan mati, _uhuk_." Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia tak kuasa melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah kesakitan dan mulut yang akan memuncratkan darah setiap kali terbatuk. Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo pun merasakan vertigo yang teramat. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar suara Baekhyun yang melengkingkan namanya. Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

Aku menyeringai di balik masker hitamku. Aku mengintip dari balik gerbang kokoh nan mewah itu, empat pasang mata yang sedang menatap nanar pemandangan di hadapannya. Aku sangat _gemas _pada pria-bersifat-kewanitaan itu, ia masih saja menangis meraung bahkan di saat genting seperti ini. Aku pun melesatkan kembali peluru, lalu aku lesatkan pula anak panah setelahnya—ke arah masing-masing mereka. Sialnya, mereka dengan sigap berhasil menghindar. Aku kembali membidik dan menarik pelatuk, melesatkan peluru ke arah wanita tua tersebut. _Dar, _tepat sasaran. Mengenai dahinya. Aku dapat mendengar teriakan melengking pria-bersifat-kewanitaan itu ketika si wanita tua tersungkur dengan posisi telungkup. Aku kembali membidik dan memicu ke arah pria-bersifat-kewanitaan itu. _Oh, _sial, apa yang membuatnya masuk ke dalam rumah? Peluruku terbuang sia-sia.

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap menghampiri tiga sampah tersebut. Kawasan perumahan ini sungguh senyap. Seperti tak ada kehidupan. Mungkin karena pagar-pagar di kawasan ini menjulang tinggi hingga para tetangga tak mengetahui apa kiranya yang terjadi di luar. Aku menghampiri seorang penjaga keamanan dengan rambut yang kujambak kuat—menyeretnya. Aku memikirkan cara untuk membawa mereka ke markasku. Aku tidak menaiki taksi ketika mengikuti dua mahasiswa bodoh itu. _Oh, _aku menemukan beberapa karung di dalam pos keamanan.

.

.

Tubuhku bergetar. Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhku. Aku masih setia terduduk meringkuk di balik pintu. Entah mengapa, aku tak bisa menangis. Mungkin karena rasa ketakutan luar biasa yang kualami sekarang mengalahkan kesedihanku. Aku mencoba untuk rileks, menarik napas lalu membuangnya. Aku merayap, mengintip di balik gorden tipis ini, kulihat seseorang tengah berusaha memasukkan—_oh _tidak, Paman Jae ke dalam karung! Tidak, tidak. Masalahnya, badannya terlebih dahulu—kepala dan badannya terpisah. Aku sungguh mual selama menyaksikan. Lama memerhatikan, aku pun menyadari bahwa sepasang mata cokelat kelam itu menatapku tajam di balik gorden ini. Tatapannya membuat jantung serta intesitas darahku kian menggila. Segera kututup gorden pelapisnya.

"D-dia…pasti pembunuhnya, pembunuhnya…" aku menangis. Dengan bergetar, aku mencoba merogoh saku celanaku guna mencari benda tipis persegi panjang milikku. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Sialan, mengapa pula di rumah Luhan sangat sepi? Seharusnya perlu beberapa petugas keamanan juga walaupun rumah ini hanya semacam persinggahan keluarga Luhan. Aku menekan lama nomor satu—panggilan cepat untuk Chanyeol. Aku menggigiti bibir bawahku, karena dari tadi hanya terdengar suara _tuutt tuutt_. Aku membatalkan panggilannya. Aku tahu seharusnya aku menghubungi polisi, namun aku terlalu takut untuk itu. Setidaknya, aku ingin Chanyeol ke sini dan membawa para polisi.

Saat ingin menekan dial Chanyeol lagi—bunyi _dar _tepat di sampingku. _Oh_, spontan aku beringsut menjauh. Aku merasa sangat lemas sekarang. Penyusup itu menembak kaca jendela dan beberapa serpihan kacanya mengenai diriku. Kacanya sekarang bolong. Bolong. Itu berarti...

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengintip di balik jendela bolong itu. Nihil. Mengapa tidak ada? Aku mengembuskan napas tertahan, aku memfokuskan diri lagi pada ponsel. Aku merasa pelipisku dingin. Tubuhku kembali bergetar hebat saat bunyi _ckrek _sangat jelas. Pergantian peluru. Aku menoleh sedikit,

"Mencariku?" tolong. Penyusup itu menatap mataku penuh intimidasi dengan pistol yang masih setianya bertengger di pelipisku. Aku merasa tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik saat ini. Pakaiannya serba hitam. Apakah ia berteleportasi? Bisa masuk tanpa kusadari. Sialan, aku bergidik memikirkan bagaimana tiga detik dari sekarang aku akan bersimbah darah. Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat, "K-kumohon…jangan."

Aku dapat merasakan ia menyeringai di balik masker hitamnya. Kemudian ia berlutut tepat di sebelahku, membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara rendahnya. "Jangan. Berani-beraninya. Menghubungi polisi." Aku tambah bergidik.

"Jika kau nekat menghubungi mereka, nyawamu—_wush _terangkat tak sampai sepertiga detik ini. Dan aku akan menguliti dirimu tanpa sungkan. Berbicaralah, sialan." Ia melanjutkan.

"Katakan iya, maka kau akan—"

"Iya."

Kata itu meluncur begitu saja di mulutku. Ia pun menoyor keras pelipisku dengan pistolnya. Ia bangkit dan tanpa aba-aba, ia menendang kuat kepalaku. Pandanganku mendadak buram, aku terjerembab ke lantai. Ia membuka maskernya. _Tunggu, _wajah itu. Menyeringai.

_S-Sehun?_

Lalu semuanya pun menjadi gelap.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun. Rasa nyeri langsung menjalari tubunya. Kesadarannya sudah terkumpul dan jantungnya berdetak keras saat menyadari posisi tubuhnya. Saat ini, ia tengah tergantung dengan seutas tali besar. Jaraknya pada lantai tak seberapa jauh, dilihatnya banyak paku payung tercecer tepat di bawah kakinya. Kyungsoo pun terbatuk kesakitan. Tali itu menjerat kuat lehernya. Tangan dan kakinya di borgol. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak gusar. Wajahnya merah, serta sekujur tubuhnya di penuhi peluh dingin. Ia berusaha memegang tali yang menjerat lehernya perlahan. _Oh_, lehernya berdarah. Ia terus terbatuk dan setiap kali terbatuk, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Ini sungguh sakit, Kyungsoo membatin.

"Kau indah berada di situ." Kepala Kyungsoo dengan cepat tertoleh dan mendapati seorang berwajah datar dan dingin yang sangat dikenalinya.

"O-Oh Sehun…" ucapnya susah payah. Ia menatap Sehun nyalang. Sehun berjalan hingga tepat berada di hadapan Kyungsoo. Ia bersedekap dan menyeringai, "Ya? Kenapa? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Kyungsoo sangat ingin membenturkan kepala cerdas Sehun ketika ia mengeluarkan suara menyebalkannya. Kyungsoo terbatuk lagi, dan darahnya pun mengenai wajah tampan Sehun. Sehun menghela napas sabar ketika percikan cairan menjijikan itu menempel pada wajahnya. Ia menyeka asal darah itu, kini wajahnya kacau. Dan itu membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan. Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun menarik baju Kyungsoo kuat ke bawah, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan. Lehernya yang sudah berdarah bertambah sakit karena Sehun seakan ingin mempercepat kematiannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menilaiku saat ini. Sebentar." Sehun pun berlalu meninggalkannya. Napas Kyungsoo tersengal kuat, dirinya sungguh merasa nyeri. Ia terus saja terbatuk kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian,Sehun pun kembali dan membawa—Bibi Feng. Telah menjadi mayat. Ia menyeret Bibi Feng dengan rambut yang ia jambak. Sehun menggeletakkan Bibi Feng tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo, di bawah kakinya.

"K-kau…mau kau a-apakan _uhuk _d-dia…?!" Sehun tertawa keras mendengar ucapan geram Kyungsoo. Ia pun menyejajarkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jangan banyak bicara kalau kau tak ingin kematianmu dipercepat. Jangan seperti teman hitammu yang berakhir ke neraka karena kebodohannya sendiri." Suaranya rendah, namun tak menggentarkan hati Kyungsoo. Ia terbatuk lagi, Sehun _memicingkan__3_matanya sesaat.

"B-berengsek! Sialan! Kau membuat Kai mati! Kau sakit! Sakit! Sakit! Oh, Ya Tuhan." Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo bisa berteriak lantang seperti itu. Ia tengah menangis. Antara kesakitan dan kehilangan. Gemeletuk giginya dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar makian Kyungsoo, ia memundurkan wajahnya. Rahangnya mengeras. Sedang Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak meronta karena saat ini keadaannya tengah tergantung. Ia berusaha tetap tenang. Dirinya sungguh kacau. Ia menangis tanpa suara, sesegukan, terbatuk, merintih. Dan ulangi lagi.

"Lalu, apa masalahmu?" tanya Sehun rendah. Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah memegang kapak di tangan kanannya. Kyungsoo menahan napas sejenak. Ternyata Oh Sehun se_sakit _ini, pikir Kyungsoo. "Tak mau menjawab." Suaranya amat rendah—menakutkan.

"APA MASALAHMU, SIALAN?!"

**TAK**

Sehun sungguh murka. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kuat ketika darah segar berlomba-lomba menciprati tubuh dan wajahnya. Sehun baru saja memenggal perut Bibi Feng dengan keras dan kuat. Darahnya pun muncrat hingga menodai pakaian, tubuh dan wajah Sehun. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ia sangat ingin muntah saat ini. Bau darah yang sangat kentara sangat menohok indera penciumannya. Sehun berlutut di samping jasad Bibi Feng. Perutnya telah ia berai dengan sempurna. Sehun tertawa keras dengan mata yang sesekali terpejam—ia menikmati aroma anyir-besi yang melingkupi dirinya. Ia pun mendongak dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat busuk. Tali itu semakin menjerat Kyungsoo dan dirinya dipenuhi darah, terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti. Tangan Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi bertengger pada tali, ia pun menurunkan tangannya. Tatapan matanya kian melemah. Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang dipenuhi darah itu tak sabaran.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya, aku tak melakukan ini padanya, kan? Kau juga harus tahu, bahwa sebenarnya yang ingin kuhabiskan seperti ini adalah temanmu yang bersifat kewanitaan itu. Namun aku tahu, aku tahu, kau, Kyungsoo. Kau yang sudah _awas _terhadap diriku, sejak awal." Sehun merenung sembari menenggelamkan tangannya pada lubang perut mayat Bibi Feng. Ia mengorek-ngorek isi perut Bibi Feng dengan penuh gairah. Kyungsoo terbatuk dan memuncratkan darah yang sangat banyak sekarang. Ia bertambah sakit dan mual menyaksikan adegan menjijikan ini secara langsung.

"Ah…dapat." Ujar Sehun riang. Sehun menjulurkan tangannya yang berhasil mengambil ginjal Bibi Feng itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tetap diam, berusaha tak membuat pergerakan sedikitpun. Jika ia membuat pergerakan barang sedikitpun, ia akan berakhir saat itu juga. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang seakan pasokan udara di sekelilingnya sudah sepenuhnya di miliki Sehun saja. Kyungsoo menyumpah-serapahi Sehun dalam hati ketika pria itu bangkit lalu dengan santainya memolesi ginjal tersebut ke seluruh wajahnya. Darah segar dari ginjal tersebut melekat sempurna pada wajahnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan menutup matanya.

"Bukankah benda ini enak? Kenyal, namun tak terlalu." Ujarnya sambil berusaha menjejalkan ginjal berdarah tersebut pada mulut Kyungsoo yang terkatup rapat. Sehun yang kesal pun melempar kasar ginjal tersebut pada hidung Kyungsoo. Ia berbalik dan menginjak perut Bibi Feng, dan itu membuat gumpalan daging Bibi Feng berburai seketika.

"Kau tahu, aku adalah seorang yang amat posesif dan obsesif. Jika aku ingin itu, maka aku harus mendapatkan itu. Dan jika aku sudah tidak suka pada seseorang, mau tak mau orang itu harus kuberi ganjaran. Wanita tua ini hanya sebagai contoh. Kuberitahu, ya,"

Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari saku kemejanya, "Aku sungguh terobsesi pada Luhan. Luhan sudah memiliki Kai, dan karena aku menyukai Luhan, aku memberi Kai ganjaran karena ia memiliki apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku. Dan untukmu, aku melihat kau ini orang yang pandai menebak aura seseorang dan itu jelas sangat membahayakan diriku. Kau pasti akan terus memengaruhi Luhan agar tak dekat-dekat denganku." Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi lalu bunyi _jleb _terdengar dengan sangat mengerikannya. Ia menusukkan pencungkil pada mata kiri Bibi Feng hingga darahnya lantas menyembur deras menerpa wajah Sehun. Sehun tertawa selama darah tersebut mengelitiki wajahnya. Ia meludah, darahnya sungguh tak mengenakkan.

"K-Kumohon…lepas…_uhuk_." Mata Kyungsoo mulai memburam. Darah sudah mengaliri lehernya dengan deras. Ia tak peduli lagi perihal Sehun yang sepertinya amat bangga memaparkan keahliannya dalam membombardir mayat. Sehun menengadahkan kepala menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sungguh memprihatinkan. Tak lupa, ia pun berusaha mencungkil mata Bibi Feng dengan perlahan.

"Kau lebih busuk dari mayat yang tengah kumainkan ini, Kyungsoo-ya." Ia terkekeh menyebalkan. Sehun kembali fokus pada mata Bibi Feng. Tak sampai sepuluh detik, ia pun berhasil mengeluarkan mata Bibi Feng. Ia menaruh mata tersebut pada telapak tangannya. Diremasnya beberapa kali mata itu. Kenyal dan licin. Ia pun bangkit dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar menatapnya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, manis?" tanya Sehun menyeringai. Kyungsoo menatapnya lesu, ia pun terbatuk dan memuncratkan kembali darahnya pada wajah Sehun. Sehun menggeram marah, ia pun menarik kuat kaki Kyungsoo sehingga sang empunya makin terbatuk seperti orang sekarat. Sehun berdecak, lalu ia melepaskan borgol di tangan serta kaki Kyungsoo. Ia pun melepas tali yang sedari tadi mengikat lehernya. Kyungsoo pun jatuh ke lantai dengan keras, tubuhnya mengejang sakit karena punggungnya mengenai paku payung. Menembus hingga tertancap pada kulitnya. Sehun berdiri di atasnya, Kyungsoo melihatnya seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ia pun menginjak kuat dada Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lebih baik? Omong-omong, apa, ya, yang harus aku sampaikan pada Luhan ketika ia mendapat kabar bahwa kekasihnya dan sahabatnya telah menyatu dengan bumi? Tolong beri aku saran." Ujarnya tak mengindahkan rintihan Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat memilukan. Sehun yang kesal pun menendang tubuh tak berdaya Kyungsoo kuat sampai berguling dan terbentur sudut dinding ruang tamu. Kyungsoo merasakan perih tak berujung pada tubuhnya. Dirinya sungguh sakit. Ia meluncurkan air matanya. Matanya terpejam kuat. Ia merasakan vertigo yang teramat. Dunia seolah bergejolak dengan sangat kencangnya, seakan siap memorak-porandakan seisinya. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara…_sirene_?

_Ambulanskah?_

_Mobil polisi?_

Kyungsoo tak dapat berpikir panjang. Di sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia bergumam.

"A-aku menyayangimu, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu, Kai. Aku…a-aku menyayangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol…"

Dunia pun seolah berhenti bergejolak detik itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Menurut Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia:

*_mengerling__1_ = melihat dengan pandangan mata ke sebelah kanan atau kiri (hanya menggerakkan bola mata ke arah sudut mata sebelah kanan atau kiri)

*_terperenyak__2_ = jatuh terduduk dengan tiba-tiba; jatuh duduk; terjelepok

*_memicingkan__3 _= memicing; memejam(kan) mata

Banyak yang salah mengartikan pemilihan kata _mengerling _dan _memicing_ (termasuk diriku lol)

Dan, ngomong-ngomong

**H-A-I?!**

Parah, kangen banget buat lanjutin ff ini. Baru kelanjut juga soalnya abis selesai UAS huhu. Chapter ini panjang banget lho:')

GIMANA NIH CHAPTER INI?! /ga nyantai/

Gaada yang enek, mual, muntah, atau bahkan, muntaber/? Kan?! Wkwkwk apasih. Sehunnya emang makin kesini makin gila, harap dimaklumi ya:')

Tanggapan kalian mengenai chapter ini? Bisa dituangkan/? Dalam kolom review ya teman-teman berjiwa _psik*o_ku/? Wkakakak

Maaf kalo luhan dan hunhannya seiprit disini, emang chapter ini pengen banyakkkk adegan ekstremnya/? Tapi, berhasil memuaskan para pecinta gore gak nih? Kalo enggak, harap-harap maklum lah ya, authornya juga sebenernya juga bukan pecinta gore-gore amat, tapi pengen bikin yang sadis-sadis cem dark red hehe.

**DAN TAK LUPA, AUTHOR TERIMA KASIH BANGET SAMA YANG UDAH FOLLOW+FAVORIT INI CERITA:') APALAGI YANG REVIEW:')**

**MAKASIH BANYAK LOH YA! ^^ MUAH~**

Review lagi dong ya? Hohoho

/semoga ya SEMOGA chapter depan cepat di lanjut jika tak banyak halangan menghadang/ /php/ /emang/

**DADAH~**


End file.
